Dark
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: HIATUS Cho Kyuhyun makhluk setengah iblis,anak yang di buang oleh ayahnya sang LUCIFER yang tenyata bukan ayah kandungnya ke dunia manusia dan bertemu dengan Kim Kibum. saling menyukai hingga kenyataan mengejutkan tentang rahasia kelahiran Kyuhyun yang ternyata memiliki ayah kandung dengan nama sama seperti nama ayah kekasihnya/ KIHYUN slight KAIHUN/ KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA. (GS)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Dark.

main cast : Cho kyuhyun, kim kibum

suport cast : lee eunhyuk, lee hara (oc), lee donghae

Warning : GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya.

Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.

.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

Kibum pov

kupikir aku tak akan bisa jatuh cinta dan serius dengan seorang gadis, bahkan aku tak pernah berfikir tentang masa depanku. selama ini yang ada di otakku hanyalah bersenang-senang dengan beberapa gadis pergi ke sana ke mari hanya untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang milik orang tuaku yang tidak akan ada habisnya meski untuk seumur hidupkus, tapi semua pandangan hidupku seolah berputar berbalik arah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah aku bertemu dengan gadis itu.

seorang gadis aneh dengan wajah pucat dinginnya, dia bahkan tak pernah tertarik bersosialisasi dengan manusia. dia hidup seperti orang yang selalu waspada meskipun tak jarang juga dia terlihat begitu santai. Seakan dia hidup dalam imajinasi dan selalu berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, seorang gadis yang bahkan tak terpengaruh dengan kedatanganku atau dengan pesonaku dan aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya tak ada seorang gadispun yang bisa tahan dengan pesona seorang kim kibum.

Awalnya ku pikir dia hanya gadis aneh yang tak waras atau seorang gadis pencinta sesama jenis atau seorang lesbian karena sama sekali tak pernah kulihat dia tertarik dengan yang namanya laki-laki. Namun ternyata aku salah, dia seolah melempar kenyataan di depan wajahku dan telah mematahkan spekulasiku tentangnya.

Dia bukan seorang lesbian seperti perkiraanku. dia hanya seorang gadis istimewa aneh, seorang gadis yang benar-benar menarik minatku padanya membuatku penasaran dan menarikku untuk terus menatapnya.

gadis itu Cho kyuhyun seorang gadis berdarah campuran korea jepang itu.

siapakah dirimu yang sebenarnya?!

" kibum oppa, oppa kapan kita bisa berkencan lagi " ucap seorang gadis manis bernama yoona itu sambil bergelayut manja di lengannya.

" maaf, yoona aku sibuk sekarang lain kali saja, oke" ucap kibum seraya melepaskan rangkulan tangan posesif yoona dan berniat pergi secepatnya dari gadis itu, sementara yoona hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima dengan perlakuan kibum, sang cassanova kampus yang biasanya tak pernah menolaknya.

" oppa kalau begitu kencan denganku saja ya" ucap gadis lainnya yang bernama jessica sama bergelayut dengan nada manja di lengan kibum, sementara kibum hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah mengacuhkan jessica dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kedua gadis itu yang masih setia meneriaki namanya tak terima bila di tolak begitu saja oleh kibum.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun pov

" hari ini...menyebalkan " bisikku sambil memejamkan mata dengan sedikit nada kesal karena aku tak bisa tidur kemarin karena seorang bocah kecil terus mengikutiku.

" nuna...nuna...nuna..." bisik seorang anak kecil yang tampak transparan di sebelahnya yang menatapnya dengan mata hitam penuh yang tampak sedikit menyeramkan dengan suara memelas wajahnya sangat pucat dengan baju yang terlihat kotor.

Anak itu terus merenggek di sampingku mengoyangkan tanganku dengan tangannya mungilnya yang sedikit kotor oleh tanah dan darah kering, nada suaranya terdengar bergetar penuh ketakutan.

" nuna...aku mohon tolong aku nuna, dia datang lagi padaku nuna aku..." cicitnya terhenti tampak pancaran ketakutan di dalam bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

Bocah laki-laki itu terlihat bersembunyi di belakang tubuhku saat kurasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan terasa menusuk, sungguh aku tidak ingin bertarung sekarang karena moodku sedang jelek apalagi aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena bocah ini terus-terusan mengangguku dengan rengekannya yang sangat tak bisa ku tolak, sedangkan aku tak bisa marah pada anak kecil karena aku sangat menyukai anak-anak meskipun dia adalah hantu, sekarang aku benar-benar marah pada apapun yang berani menggangu dan menakut-nakuti bocah kecil itu sampai meringkuk gemetar di belakangku seperti ini.

"aisshh sialan...lebih baik pergilah sekarang juga, siapapun kau atau apapun dirimu ku pastikan kau tak akan bisa melakukan apapun setelah ini jika kau terus ngotot menggangu bocah kecil ini " ucapku tanpa menoleh.

" ini bukan urusanmu serahkan dia padaku " bentak suara serak itu yang terdengar mengelegar keras di telingaku.

" menyebalkan sekali..." sungutku benar-benar kesal serasa ada sebuah bola panas yang membakar diriku.

Kyuhyun pov end

" menyebalkan sekali.." ucap kyuhyun menoleh perlahan menatap seorang yang bertubuh besar dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan berwajah tengkorak dengan mata sehitam jelaga beriris hijau dan gigi runcing setajam pedangnya menatap kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak, mahkluk itu tampak terkejut melihat penampakan kyuhyun yang tak terlihat seperti manusia biasa, matanya berubah warna menjadi merah bagaikan darah dan kuku-kuku panjang tampak keluar begitu saja dari jari tangannya.

Bocah laki-laki itupun terlihat kaget dan segera melompat menjauh untuk bersembunyi dari kyuhyun maupun dari makhluk jahat yang berniat membawanya entah kemana.

" kau bukan manusia, siapa kau sebenarnya?! " tanya mahkluk itu dengan raut wajah aneh dan sedikit rasa takut tersirat dalam raut wajahnya seolah makhluk itu ketakutan dengan raut wajah dingin kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam kini.

" aku memang bukan manusia, tapi kau tak perlu tau siapa aku, kau hanya perlu tau, jika kau menggangu atau mengusik seseorang atau sesuatu yang ada dalam jangkauanku atau di sekitarku kau akan mati dan aku tidak pernah membual soal ini " ucap kyuhyun dingin aura mematikan dan hawa ingin membunuh terpancar kuat dari tubuhnya.

Mahkluk itu sedikit berjengit mundur tampak gentar sesaat, dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada gadis yang ada di depannya yang secara drastis berubah menjadi menakutkan padahal ia adalah iblis dan gadis itu?! entahlah. Makhluk apa sebenarnya gadis yang ada di depannya ini, secara naluriah makhluk itu tau jika kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang berbahaya.

" cepat pergilah sampaikan pada siapapun yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak menganggu apapun di daerah kekuasaanku lagi " perintah kyuhyun dengan nada suara rendah, mengancam.

iblis itu tak bergeming saat melihat perubahan kyuhyun dan suara mengintimidasi gadis itu. Dia tersadar sesaat dan mengeram pelan ke arah kyuhyun dan dia menghilang setelahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, seakan tau jika kyuhyun bukan lawan yang mudah untuk di tanganinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas malas dan beralih untuk mencari keberadaan bocah tadi yang telah menghilang dari tempatnya, mata kyuhyun mulai mencari dan dia menemukan bocah itu sedang meringkuk ketakutan di bawah bangku taman menunduk dan gemetar tanpa mau untuk mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kyuhyun maupun makhluk yang menakutinya sejak dua hari yang lalu itu. Bocah itu sedikit mengintip saat sadar jika langkah kaki kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat kearahnya membuat manik hitam bocah itu terlihat sedikit melebar ketakutan sungguh ternyata dia meminta bantuan pada orang yang salah.

" ya...sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi di situ, cepat...keluarlah..cepat...cepat." ucap kyuhyun tak sabar sambil duduk berjongkok di depan bangku seraya mengibaskan tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan agar bocah kecil itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan nada tak sabar.

" tidak apa-apa keluarlah..." ucap kyuhyun menenangkan bocah kecil itu saat menangkapnya da raut ketakutan yang terlancar dari kedua mata hitamnya, dan ternyata hal itu berhasil saat bocah kecil itu perlahan merangkak keluar meski tatapan penuh ketakutan masih terpancar jelas di manik gelapnya.

" jangan takut aku tak akan menyakitimu" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan seraya membersihkan baju bocah kecil itu yang terlihat kotor ada sedikit nada sayang dalam suara kyuhyun dan bocah itu menganguk.

" ayo pergi " ucap kyuhyun seraya mengandeng tangan bocah kecil itu.

"kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, oke..."ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah bocah kecil itu dan di balas senyum polosnya.

" terima kasih banyak, nuna..."ucap bocah itu menatap kyuhyun dia sungguh sangat berterima kasih dengan wanita yang telah menyelamatkanya dirinya. bocah itu menghentikan langkahnya dan seolah berfikir,bingung...

" kenapa...?!" tanya kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"nuna sebenarnya kau siapa?!apakah kau bukan manusia?apa kau akan menyakitiku juga seperti makhluk jahat itu?" tanyanya memberanikan diri meski sedikit takut juga dengan respon kyuhyun.

"apa kau berpikir aku akan menyakitimu?"tanya kyuhyun sementara bocah kecil itu terdiam dan menunduk seolah takut menatap kyuhyun. melihat itu kyuhyun tampak gemas dan menjitak pelan kepala bocah itu.

"ya...jika aku mau menyakitimu kenapa aku repot-repot menolongmu tadi hah... tinggal aku serahkan saja kau ke makhluk menakutkan itu, beres habis pekara aku tidak akan repot sama sekali mendengar rengekanmu hampir setiap jam bodoh...,sudahlah jangan banyak tanya lagi, aku antarkan kau pulang sekarang juga, jadi berdamailah kau di sana nanti, mengerti..." ucap kyuhyun di balas senyum ceria dan anggukan senang dari bocah kecil itu.

" apa aku akan bertemu keluargaku lagi?!" tanyanya menatap kyuhyun dengan sorot mata penuh harapan.

" mungkin saja, siapa yang tau" balas kyuhyun tersenyum cantik ke arah bocah dengan mata sehitam jelaganya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum pov

" hei...kibummie, serius sekali sedang melihat apa sih? kau yakin tentang gadis itu?"ucap donghae sangsi sambil melihat arah pandang kibum yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun gadis yang berdiri di depannya, donghae kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kibum dengan sorot mata bertanya.

"Kenapa...apa itu salah?!" tanya kibum masih terfokus pada kyuhyun yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa terusik oleh suasana ramai halaman kampus saat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya bertanya saja...tapi...kau tak berpikir kalau dia adalah gadis aneh yang sedikit engh...gila" ucap donghae ragu-ragu sedikit menekankan ucapanya pada kata "gila" kibum hanya bisa mendelik seraya meninju lengan donghae, tidak terima jika kyuhyunnya di hina oleh manusia ikan itu.

"yak...sakit bodoh, kenapa kau memukulku sih, kata-kataku tidak ada yang salah kan coba kau lihat sendiri tingkahnya agak sedikit kurang waras" ucap donghae lagi sedikit takut-takut karena mendapat tatapan dingin menusuk dari kibum.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku tidak akan komentar lagi"ucap donghae dan mengangkat tangan berlebihan menandakan ia telah menyerah kepada kibum, sungguh donghae tidak akan memiliki kesempatan menang jika mereka tengah membicarakan soal kyuhyun.

memang kibum mengakuinya jika gadis itu sedikit aneh dengan sikap yang sangat tidak wajar kadang seolah seperti melamun, kadang bergumam sendiri kadang seperti bicara dengan seseorang tapi tak ada seorang pun di sampingnya, seharusnya bisa di bilang gadisitu sama sekali sangat tidak normal dan bukan termasuk dalam tipenya, tapi setelah kibum melihat gadis itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dia kim kim kibum benar-benar merasa terpesona oleh kecantikan seorang cho kyuhyun, entah apa yang di miliki gadis itu hingga membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

" kibummie,...kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengajaknya bicara saja?!" ucap donghae membuyarkan lamunanya.

"entahlah..."jawabnya mengambang dan terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, tepatnya sedikit tidak yakin dan tidak percaya diri.

" tunggu...jangan katakan jika kau tidak berani untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu oh..." ucap donghae sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya curiga menatap si cassanova kim kibum yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya jika menyangkut masalah wanita.

" t-tidak, b-bukan seperti itu..." ucap kibum gelagapan.

"aish...sudahlah kenapa aku malah membahas masalah ini denganmu, bodoh..." kibum berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan donghae yang tertawa mengejeknya terlihat sangat menyebalkan sekali di matanya.

"ya...baru kali ini aku tau seorang kim kibum bisa gugup di depan seorang gadis, apa aku tak salah lihat atau kau sedang sakit, sakit cinta..." ucap donghae cengar cengir bahagia karena bisa membulli kibum, kibum menendang donghae main-main dan segera pergi meninggalkan bocah ikan itu dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

"berhentilah mengoceh ya lee donghae, kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini, sialan "runtuk kibum yang di balas dengan cengiran tak berdosa dari donghae yang puas mengoda kibum.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

terlihat seorang namja dengan wajah pucatnya mengerang menahan sakit dan sesekali tampak memijit pelipisnya pelan.

" kepalaku sakit sekali..." rintih donghae sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" kenapa mukamu pucat sekali?! kau sakit?" tanya eunhyuk baru sampai di kelas yang masih terlihat sepi menaruh ranselnya acuh di atas meja dan mulai menatap donghae prihatin.

" entahlah badanku rasanya tidak enak dan kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali hyukie" balas donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di meja dengan pasrah.

" kenapa dia?" tanya kibum pada hyuk jae dan melempar tatapannya ke arah donghae sekilas dan Dengan sikap acuh kibum menghempaskan pantatnya di atas kursi.

" kepalanya sakit, entahlah" balas hyuk jae sekenanya sama acuhnya dengan kibum

" mau ku antar ke rumah sakit?!" tanya kibum akhirnya tidak tega juga melihat donghae seraya mengintip di balik bahu eunhyuk yang berada tepat di depannya.

" tak perlu, nanti aku akan kesana sendiri" balas donghae seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

" ckckck ...baru kali ini kau terlihat sangat jelek, sudahlah ayo pergi sekarang, sekalian kita bolos" ucap kibum menyeringai mengutarakan maksud tersembunyinya, sementara donghae dan eunhyuk melirik kibum malas.

Brak...

tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya dengan suara yang hampir menjebol gendang telinga sontak membuat ketiga pemuda itu terkejut.

Kibum mengumpat keras karena sedikit kaget mendengar bunyi keras itu dan sedikit mengeram marah saat di lihatnya seorang gadis yang masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah ceria khasnya.

" ya...lee hara bisakah kau masuk tanpa mendobrak pintu dan membuat kami kaget" ucap kibum dingin dan di tanggapi cengiran tak berdosa gadis manis yang bernama hara tersebut dan di sambut dengan dengusan sebal eunhyuk kemudian menatap hara kesal.

" maaf oppa..." ucapnya dengan wajah yang tak terlihat rasa menyesal sedikitpun semakin membuat sebal kibum.

hara berjalan mendekati eunhyuk dan bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda itu yang jelas-jelas menunjukan raut wajah tak sukanya itu.

" oppa...ayo ke kantin aku lapar oppa, temani aku makan oh..." renggeknya manja seraya menatap eunhyuk dan mengeluarkan aegyeo manisnya.

" maaf lee hara aku tidak bisa, kau ke kantin saja sendiri" ucapnya dingin dan melepaskan tangan hara dari lenganya dengan tampang tidak sukanya.

" kalau begini terus bagaimana bisa ada kemajuan oppa berilah aku kesempatan untuk mendekatimu, jangan terlalu dingin padaku" rengeknya lagi dengan mata berkaca kaca mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

" cih...gadis manja" dengus kibum yang melihat tingkah kekanakan hara.

" ya..bisakah kalian diam, tidakah kalian sedikit bersimpati padaku, dan kau lee hara kalau kau kesini hanya untuk mengacau pergi saja dari sini mendengar rengekanmu membuat kepalaku semakin sakit, sialan..." ucap dong hae dengan nada kesal membuat kepalanya yang pusing semakin pusing mendengar rengekan hara yang sangat menganggu telinganya.

" tentu saja aku bersimpati tapi di dalam sini" ucap kibum nyengir sambil memengangi dadanya dengan ekpresi yang dibuat seaegyeo mungkin sangat tidak cocok di keluarkan kibum, membuat siapapun jijik melihatnya.

" berhentilah berekspresi seperti itu kau sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya, kibum" ucap eunhyuk mengernyit aneh dan mendapat rangkulan dari kibum dengan ekspresi mengoda layaknya ahjumma genit melihat tingkah kibum yang sangat out of caracter sekali membuat eunhyuk menjauhkan tubuhnya menghindari kibum.

donghae nyengir melihat tingkah idiot kedua temannya sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut kuat tanpa mereka sadari tubuh hara terlihat membeku sejak tadi tatkala tatapanya tertuju pada donghae dengan ekspresi takut dan terkejut yang tak bisa di sembunyikan dari manik coklatnya seraya menunjuk kepala donghae dengan gugup.

" ii...ituu..astaga.." ucapnya sedikit tergagap dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi kaget. pekikan gadis itu sontak menghentikan aktifitas dua orang pemuda yang tadi asyik bermain sekarang telah mengalihkan fokusnya menatap hara dengan ekspresi heran.

" ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau menatap hae seperti itu, apa ada yang aneh" tanya eunhyuk heran seraya mengamati raut wajah hara yang berada di sampingnya tiba-tiba memucat hingga membuat kulit putihnya hampir terlihat seperti menyamai tembok. Cepat hara mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kibum dan eunhyuk yang mengamatinya dengan dahi sedikit menngernyit aneh melihat gelagat hara.

" ah...hahahaha aniyo tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak melihat apapun kok, tidak ada hal menyeramkan yang aku lihat hahaha" kilahnya kemudian hara tertawa semakin keras menyembunyikan ekspresi kekagetannya dan rasa gugupnya saat melihat donghae yang wajahnya sekarang sama pucat dengan dirinya.

" kenapa tawamu aneh sekali" tanya kibum curiga saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tawa canggung bernada sumbang yang tidak enak di dengar telinga.

tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis lainnya terlihat memasuki kelas yang terlihat masih sepi itu serta mengalihkan tatapannya intens ke arah donghae serta menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan aneh yang bahkan tak ada satu orangpun yang menyadari keberadaannya di ruangan yang sama, perlahan gadis itu berjalan mendekat tanpa suara dan berhenti tepat di sebelah hara yang masih terpaku menatap donghae tak menyadari orang yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

" berhentilah melakukan itu" ucap gadis itu santai, menatap kearah donghae intens.

terlihat ketiga orang lainnya tampak terkejut melihat gadis itu yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan hal aneh.

Semua mengernyit heran pasalnya donghae merasa tak melakukan apa-apa tapi kenapa gadis itu seolah melarangnya melakukan sesuatu doanghae terlihat binggung dan menatap kedua sahabatnya meminta bantuan, sementara hara membulatkan matanya kaget dia tahu yang dilihat yeoja itu bukanlah seorang lee donghae melainkan makhluk aneh kevil yang ada di atas kepala donghae menatap mereka sambil berdesis, seekor makhluk mungil menjijikan bertubuh setengah laba-laba dan sisanya berbentuk seperti manusia berwajah tua dengan gigi runcing dan mata besar mengerikanya. makluk itu menatap gadis yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan tak sukanya seolah gadis itu akan mengancam jiwanya dan menggangu kegiatan yang dilakukanya saat ini yaitu menganggu donghae dengan tangannya yang seperti sabit dengan ujung runcing itu ia mulai memukul-mukulkan tangannya menyerang angin berniat menyerang gadis yang berada di sampingnya. merasa tak mendapat ancaman yang berarti dari mereka semua, makhluk kecil itu kembali memukuli kepala donghae dengan lebih beringas dari sebelumnya.

" kelihatannya dia monster kecil yang agresif" ucap gadis itu lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum santai.

" haruskah ku singkirkan dia" ucapnya menatap hara bertanya.

" y-ya...maaf..." respon hara kaget karena mendapat pertanyaan yang mendadak darinya. Gadis itu- Kyuhyun-dia tau jika hara bisa melihat hal yang tak bisa di lihat manusia pada umumnya.

" kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih" tanya kibum menatap kami dengan wajah penasarannya yang mungkin tak bisa mengerti alur pembicaraan kedua gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap kibum membuat pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan diwajahnya karena rasa senang yang membuncah akibat mendapat senyum gadis yang di sukainya di pagi yang cerah ini.

" tidak ada...aku hanya sedikit tertarik dengan temanmu" ucap kyuhyun singkat langsung membuat sendi kibum melemas karena ucapan kyuhyun seketika menjatuhkan hatinya yang terbang tak terkendali dan sedetik kemudian membantingnya ke tanah dengan keras. jujur kibum sangat kecewa dengan ucapan kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak gadis yang di sukainya itu memiliki ketertarikan dengan temannya seorang lee donghae yang berwajah minim nyaris seperti ikan buntal. donghae yang mendengarnya kaget dan menatap kibum canggung sementara kibum memberikan tatapan membunuh kearahnya, donghae terlihat susah payah menelan ludahnya, mendadak dia mengerang hebat karena dirasanya kepala yang mulai berdenyut semakin kuat itu hampir meledak, rasanya seratus kali lipat lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menolehkan kepalanya pada hara meminta ijin untuk membereskan makhluk kecil itu.

" bisakah kusingkirkan sekarang" tanya kyuhyun menatap hara yang berdiri disampingnya.

" t-terserah kau saja, kyuhyun-sii" gagap hara yang terlihat kaget ditanyai secarang langsung oleh kyuhyun, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari hara senyum dibibirnya langsung menghilang dan digantikan oleh seringai yang terlihat mengerikan dibibir semerah plum miliknya. ditatapnya donghae intens dan diulurkan tanganya mengusap kepala donghae pelan membuat kibum mengembang kempiskan hidungnya cemburu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya namun tanpa di ketahui ketiga laki-laki itu kyuhyun menarik paksa makhluk kecil mengerikan itu dari kepala donghae tanpa menatapnya kyuhyun meremas makhluk kecil yang terlihat meronta gila dalam genganmannya mencoba melepaskan diri namun sayang bahkan kekuatannya tak ada seperempat dari kekuatan yang di miliki oleh kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian makhluk kecil menjijikan itu langsung hancur tak berbekas di tangannya.

"sudah selesai..., apa masih sakit" tanya kyuhyun menatap donghae dan mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis menghilangkan seringai menakutkan di wajahnya beberapa saat yang lalu. wajah donghae terlihat sedikit memerah saat tangan kyuhyun terulur menyentuh kepalanya dan dengan wajah polosnya dia mengeleng pelan. Kibum dan eunhyuk tampak cengo melihat kelakuan donghae yang malu- malu dengan wajah merah meronanya. sekilas mata kyuhyun menatap gelang yang ada di tangan kiri donghae terlihat aura hitam yang menguar dari gelang itu, seperti aura jahat dari roh jahat, kembali kyuhyun menatap donghae tepat dimanik matanya intens entah kenapa jantung donghae berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan terasa aneh tangannya refleks menyetuh dadanya yang seakan meledak menahan sensasi luar biasa yang meletup-letuh di hatinya.

" gelangmu bagus tapi sebaiknya kau menyingkirkanya atau kau akan sakit lagi" ucap kyuhyun masih menunjukan senyum ramah di bibirnya dan berbalik berniat meninggalkan mereka semua.

" aku pergi" pamit kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu hara yang masih terlihat menegang karena menonton pemusnahan siluman yang baru saja di alaminya tepat di depan mata keoalanya sendiri dan berlalu begitu saja. tepukan kyuhyun menyadarkanya kemudian hara berjalan tergesa menuju ke arah donghae.

" hae oppa cepat singkirkan gelang itu, cepatlah..." teriak hara setelah sadar wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

" hara-ah ada apa?!" tanya eunhyuk khawatir melihat ekspresi dan tingkah hara yang berubah aneh seraya berusaha melepaskan gelang dari tangan donghae dengan paksa dan melemparnya keluar jendela dengan tatapan lega.

" aku pergi oppa.." ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan enhyuk setelah itu berlari meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya dan wajah bingungnya.

"ya...lee hara kau mau kemana?" teriak eunhyuk memangil hara tapi gadis itu menacuhkanya, eunhyuk yakin ada yang tidak beres, sepanjang hidupnya hara tak pernah sekalipun mengacuhkan pangilannya.

" ada apa ini sebenarnya kenapa kelakuan hara aneh sekali" ucap eunhyuk sekali lagi memecahkan keheningan.

" gadis itu juga sangat aneh hara juga sempat melihatnya tanpa berkedip saat gadis itu menghampiri donghae, kukira ada yang di sembunyikan dari kita, sikap mereka benar-benar mencurigakan" ucap eunhyuk lagi lalu menatap donghae dan kibum bersamaan.

" apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya kibum dengan suara dingin menatap donghae seraya menguarkan aura mengerikan.

" sepertinya aku baik-eh...sepertinya aku butuh ke dokter sekarang, hyuk bisakah kau mengantarku" gugup donghae saat menatap kibum yang terlihat menyeramkan.

" kau benar, kemarilah biar aku tambahkan sesuatu pada wajahmu agar kau tidak terlalu sia-sia pergi ke dokter" ancam kibum bangkit berdiri berniat untuk mengejar donghae yang terlebih dulu berlari menjauh meninggalkan kibum dan eunhyuk.

" ya...ya...kalian mau kemana tunggu aku" teriak eunhyuk seraya berdecak sebal karena di tinggal begitu saja dan diacuhkan sejak tadi oleh kedua teman idiotnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 _ **malam gelap dengan kepekatan yang membutakan...**_

 _ **Kegelapan seakan menyelimutiku bersama dengan nyanyian jiwa penuh kesepian dan rasa haus oleh dendam yang tak terbalas...**_

 _ **seolah membungkusku dalam kenyamanan abadi yang tak tertembus.**_

 _ **aku...**_

 _ **seorang dengan jiwa hampa yang abadi akan terus mencarimu**_

 _ **membawamu kedalam pesona dendam cantik yang akan mengirimmu ke neraka...**_

terlihat seorang yeoja yang berdiri tegak di atas sebuah pucuk menara pengawas yang tinggi menjulang di tengah kota memainkan sebuah seruling hitam dengan ukiran cantik berwaran silver yang terlihat berkilau di dalam kegelapan. Seruling itu terus mengeluarkan bunyi merdu dengan nada memanggil yang terdengar sangat indah seakan menguarkan aroma ganjil dan mistis di udara, tak lama berselang sekumpulan kupu-kupu berwarna hitam tanpa corak terlihat terbang rendah mendekatinya semakin lama semakin bertambah banyak jumlahnya, mengelilinginya dan menebarkan debu beracun berwarna kehitaman yang menguar dan menyatu dengan malam menjadikan langit seolah terlihat semakin menggelap dan terlihat berkabut.

Gadis itu terus memainkan serulingnya tanpa henti menciptakan serangkaian nada yang terdengar aneh seolah bisa menghipnotis siapapun untuk menurutinya, gadis itu bahkan tak perduli jika dirinya sudah di kelilingi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam itu yang terlihat semakin banyak dari setiap menitnya seolah membungkus tubuh mungilnya di udara.

 _ **Hei...kau...**_

 _ **datanglah padaku...**_

 _ **keabadian panjang kutawarkan**_

 _ **makhluk makhluk mungil pembawa kematian...**_

 _ **terbanglah dan bawakan nyawa orang yang mengoreskan luka padaku dengan racunmu.**_

 _ **hancurkan mereka dengan kebencian dan tunjukkan kegelapan yang sesungguhnya pada mereka yang berniat untuk membelengguku...**_

 _ **sebuah kegelapan yang nyata...**_

 _ **Disinilah duniaku, pusat kehancuranmu wahai sang lucifer...**_

suara seruling itu melirih dan tiba-tiba berhenti terasa senyap dengan keheningan yang mencekam, angin berhembus lirih menebar aroma kesepian yang menguar di udara perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka dan menampakan bola mata yang terlihat merah, semerah darah yang tercecer di pertarungannya melawan anak buah sang ayah beberapa waktu lalu..

Gadis itu terlihat mengerikan menatap kosong pada kegelapan yang menemaninya hampir di setiap tarikan nafasnya. Perlahan dua tanduk samar- samar tampak menyembul dengan cantik di atas kepalanya dan cakar setajam pedang terlihat berkilau dalam cahaya bulan purnama malam itu dan sebuah sayap kelelawar cantik berwarna hitam berkilau terlihat berkembang di punggungnya melebar seolah membelah sang malam.

dia telah berubah dalam wujud sempurnanya, sosok cantik itu melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang menembus angin membelah malam dan menghilang bagai tak berbekas bersamaan dengan kupu-kupu hitam itu yang terus mengikutinya. seorang iblis cantik akan segera memporak-porandakan sang lucifer dan akan membawa kegelapan dan ketakutan yang sesungguhnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" halmoeni sudah ya jangan mengangguku, aku sudah menyampaikan pesanmu pada anakmu, sekarang berhentilah mengikutiku, aku tak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus aku juga punya hal yang harus kuurusi oh...maafkan aku halmoeni..." ucap kyuhyun memberi penjelasan pada angin karena tak ada satu orangpun yang berada di sekitarnya dan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira jika gadis itu gila, padahal gadis itu tidak benar-benar sendiri, tepat disampingnya berdiri seorang nenek tua dengan wajah pucat mata hitam lebar tanpa ekpresi dengan mulut sobek hingga ke telinga dengan rumbai-rumbai daging yang masih menempel terlihat menjijikan sekaligus mengerikan untuk ukuran mata manusia normal, lain halnya dengan kyuhyun, karena dia telah terbiasa melihat hal-hal berbau seperti itu setia harinya bahkan hal yang lebih seram dari ini sekalipun dia tak akan merasa takut hanya sedikit merasa terganggu karena arwah-arwah itu selaku mengikutinya dan meminta bantuan padanya secara terus menerus.

mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun nenek itu mengeram marah dan menanggis serta menjerit dengan suara yang melengking tinggi seraya menghentakan kakinya keras ke atas permukaan tanah dengan kesal dan menghilang kemudian, kyuhyun menatap kepergian sang nenek seraya mendesah berat sebenarnya kyuhyun kasian tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tak bisa terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan anak dari si nenek tersebut lagipula dia tidak dalam keadaan yang sedang mengnganggur untuk saat ini, kyuhyun memiliki sesuatu yang penting yang harus di kerjakannya sekarang, kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafasnya berat berdiri dan meninggalkan bangku taman itu di halaman sekolahnya saat bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. sementara itu di sudut semak-semak terdapat empat orang yang tampak berkasak kusuk riang sambil memperhatikan punggung kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin menjauh.

" benar dugaanku selama ini" ucap hara sok misterius masih memfokuskan tatapannnya ke arah punggung kyuhyun.

" memangnya apa dugaanmu hara?!" tanya donghae penasaran.

" kau tak lihat siapa yang kyuhyun ajak bicara barusan" ucapnya retoris dan kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak senang seolah mengatakan " apa kau gila, mana mungkin kami bisa melihat yanh kulau lihat dasar, bodoh" seraya memutar bola matanya jengah. Hara melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa mengubris tatapan maut yang di lempar kibum padanya.

" kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun dia ternyata bisa melihat hantu sama sepertiku dan hebatnya lagi gadis itu bisa mengusir dan memusnakan hantu yang berkeliaran dan menggangu manusia, seperti saat kasusmu itu donghae, jelas hara yang langsung membuat wajah donghae berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

bagaimanapun juga kelemahan paling besar seorang lee donghae adalah "hantu" dan hal yang berhubungan dengan hantu dan segala teman-temannya akan di jauhi oleh donghae tanpa kompromi. Sementara kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan hara tentang kyuhyun setidaknya donghae tidak akan berusaha mendekati gadisnya lagi, soal hantu itu masalah mudah, bahkan hantupun malas menganggu kibum saat ini.

" kenapa kau" tanya eunhyuk yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya, kibum.

" aku lega ternyata yang menarik minat kyuhyunku bukanlah donghae melainkan hantu yang ada di kepalanya waktu itu, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir jika kyuhyunku tertarik dengan ikan dorang sepertinya" ucap kibum dengan wajah dingin stoicnya dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan horror oleh donghae.

" hei...kim kibum kau masih suka padanya setelah tau dia manusia tidak normal, ini hantu kibum, hantu..apa kau tidak ngeri mendengarnya!?" teriak donghae berlebihan menatap kibum dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" memangnya kenapa? aku bukan penakut sepertimu lee donghae" ucap kibum acuh mengucapkannya tepat di depan muka donghae dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih setia berjongkok di semak-semak seperti sekumpulan orang idiot yang tak punya otak, dengan wajah masa bodohnya, tak berapa lama eunhyuk dan hara terlihat acuh dengan kehisterisan donghae soal hantu dan berjalan menyusul kibum.

sementara donghae masih terdiam dengan wajah tak percayanya, syok melihat teman-temannya yang seolah tak keberatan dengan hal ganjil yang di dengarnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" sepertinya ayahmu mulai bergerak Heryza" bisik seorang namja bersurai coklat yang berdiri tegap samping seorang gadis dengan dua tanduk cantik di atas kepalanya dengan gaya angkuh.

" kurasa begitu" balas gadis yang bernama heryza itu dengan mata merah menyalanya sangat kontras dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang terlihat melambai di permainkan oleh angin malam itu.

" kurasa ini belum puncaknya lihat saja hanya monster kecil dan lemah yang di kirim ayahmu" ucap pemuda lainnya dengan surai silver terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan kulit putih pucat sehalus porselen mikiknya yang menatap malas ratusan bahkan ribuan monster dibawahnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

" kurasa gosip yang mengatakan jika ayahmu memandang rendah dirimu itu, benar adanya, lihat saja semua sampah yang di kirimnya pada kita" balas pemuda bersurai coklat itu lagi. Heryza hanya menanggapi omongan-kai- pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan ekspresi acuh tak peduli, siapapun tau tentang heryza dan sehebat apa dia.

" berhentilah beromong kosong kai-kun, tidakkah kau ingin memulai pesta kecil ini, aku sudah sangat bosan menunggu" balas pemuda bersurai silver itu sambil menunjukan raut wajah malas khasnya.

" yak...oh sehun, kau ingin mati" sentak pemuda bersurai coklat yang bernama kai itu tampak kesal mentap pemuda bersurai silver bermana oh sehun yang menatapnya tak peduli.

" kukira, aku akan mengecewakanmu lagi, aku tak bisa mati kai sayang, kau tak lupa kan aku ini siapa" ucapnya menohok telak seorang kim jongin atau yang akrab di panggil kai itu. Sementara kai hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, ia tau bahkan sangat tau siapa oh sehun itu sebenarnya. Dia adalah seorang shinigami, Jelas saja seorang shinigami tak mungkin bisa mati karena kematian yang sebenarnya adalah dirinya sendiri, ya...oh sehun adalah seorang shinigami, tepatnya malaikat pencabut nyawa.

" berhentilah bertengkar dan bersikap kekanak- kanakkan kalian benar-benar merusak moodku untuk berpesta saja" ucap gadis yang bernama heryza itu sedikit mengeram kesal menatap kedua temannya. kai yang mendengar ucapan gadis di sampingnya hanya bisa menunjukan cengiran tak jelasnya sementara sehun masih setia menunjukan wajah dingin stoicnya, merasa sudah sangat bosan.

Kai adalah seorang yokai berusia ribuan tahun, seekor yokai atau bisa di sebut juga dengan siluman serigala api.

dia juga sangat kuat dan sangat mencintai darah dan juga gadis yang kini sedang berdiri diam sampingnya, heryza.

sedangkan sehun adalah seorang shinigami seorang dewa kematian yang sangat senang melihat kematian yang banyak di depan matanya dan mereka bertiga adalah teman yang mempunyai misi yang sama yaitu mengalahkan dan membinasakan seorang lucifer. iblis terkutuk yang sangat sombong seorang ayah dari heryza si iblis merah yang terlihat sama mengerikanya dengan ayahnya tapi mempunyai sikap yang lebih manusiawi dibanding sang lucifer.

" kurasa sekarang waktunya kita bersenang- senang" ucap heryza seraya menyeringai senang dan di balas oleh seringai senang sang yokai dan si shinigami.

Heryza melebarkan sayap kelelawarnya terbang menukik kearah bawah menuju ke beberapa siluman dan iblis yang terdengar mengaum haus dengan darah namun dengan mudah heryza menyerang dan mengoyak mereka dengan gerapan cepat dan sangat beringas, kai berubah menjadi wujud aslinya seekor siluman serigala yang amat besar dengan bulu apinya yang berkobat terang memancarkan hawa panas di sekitarnya dan menampilkan taring panjang yang terbalur dengan racun yang sangat mematikan setara dengan racun dari kupu-kupu hitam milik heryza, sementara kibum telah berubah menjadi sosok ganjil dengan wajah mengerikan seperti wajah dewa kematian pada umumnya yang tak kalah menyeramkan di banding dengan penampakan heryza maupun kai, dia menyerang satu persatu iblis dan monster-monster kecil itu dengan sabit panjangnya pertempuran itu bahkan tidak seimbang meski ribuan iblis dan monster yang di kirim lucifer tetap saja bisa mereka dikalahkan dengan mudah.

terlihat di kejauhan seorang yang mengawasi pertempuran mereka dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam terlihat seringgai mengerikan terukir cantik dibibirnya.

seorang monster hebat yang akan menjadi lawan tangguh untuk heryza, pemuda tampan itu menatap sekilas pada heryza dengan pandangan tertarik dan meninggalkan medan pertempuran itu tanpa suaranya, perlahan tubuhnya menghilang di balik awan hitam yang terlihat mengantung rendah di langit.

" cuma beginikah, ini bahkan bukan gaya seorang lucifer mereka hanya cacing-cacing lemah yang tak ada apa-apanya" teriak kai frustasi setelah selesai dengan pertempurannya yang tak sampai memakan waktu setengah jam itu.

terlihat kai mulai mencabik mereka satu persatu, begitupun dengan sehun dia mulai menebas mereka dengan sabit panjangnya dia bergerak lincah layaknya sabit itu menari-nari ditangannya dan melayang menyerang lawan-lawannya seolah sabit memiliki kemauan dan kehendaknya sendiri akan darah.

" kurasa kau benar kai, ini bukan gaya seorang lucifer, terakhir kali dia mengirimi wabah penyakit dan seekor monster dan hampir menewaskan heryza" ucap sehun seolah membenarkan perkataan kai.

" ini hanya permulaan kawan, sepertinya yang lebih besar akan segera tiba, tidak taukah kalian jika sang lucifer sedang menguji kita" jelas heryza dengan seringgai jahatnya yang menunjukan keangkuhannya sebagai seorang iblis yang mengkukuhkan dirinya sebagai anak yang tak di akui oleh seorang lucifer.

" persiapkan diri kalian, mungkin sesuatu yang lebih besar akan segera datang" lanjut heryza dengan nada suara yang terdengar santai. sementara sehun menatap heryza dengan tatapan senang dan berbinar membayangkan kematian yang akan semakin banyak mengisi buku kematiannya yang akan terlihat semakin tebal.

" sepertinya ini akan jadi pertempuran yang sangat menyenangkan" ucap kai menyeringgai tak menutupi raut wajahnya yang terlihat mengerikan.

" aku benar-benar tidak sabar menantikanya" balas sehun ikut menyeringai iblis.

" kalian pasti akan mendapatkannya, pasti...kita akan berpesta besar sebentar lagi" ucap heryza menatap angkuh bangkai-bangkai yang tersebar di sekitarnya

[~Lizz_L_L~]

seorang gadis tampak tengah asyik berkelana dalam alam mimpinya sampai saat sebuah tepukan ringan membangunkannya dan membuyarkan segala mimpi yang tengah dirajutnya hingga hilang tak berbekas, gadis itu mengerakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan sedikit mengerang malas mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranya yang tercecer entah dimana. dirasanya semua mata terlihat menatapnya hara yang menepuk bahunya pelan tadi duduk di depannya terlihat memberi isyarat mata yang tak di mengertinya, melihat keganjilan itu kyuhyun balik menatap mereka dengan tatapan binggung seolah bertanya.

" apakah aku sudah bisa memulai pelajarannya kembali cho kyuhyun atau kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu di luar" ucap seorang perempuan kharismatik yang bernama park leeteuk itu, ia berdiri di depan kelas menatapnya tajam dan menekankan namanya.

" maafkan saya park songsaenim...anda bisa memulainya kembali." ucap kyuhyun dan langsung menegakkan badannya menatap wajah guru cantiknya itu sedikit menyesal, ingat hanya sedikit selebihnya kyuhyun acuh saja. Kyuhyun sangat mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan kegiatan malamnya yang gila, bahkan tak mengizinkanya untuk memejamkan matanya barang semenitpun.

setelah itu ibu guru park mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh kelas.

" hari ini ibu membawakan dua orang siswa pindahan yang satunya berasal dari jepang dan yang satunya dari california" ucap leeteuk di depan kelas, kyuhyun menatapnya gurunya itu tanpa berkedip seolah merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya hari ini.

sementara seluruh siswi yang mendengarkan berita tersebut terlihat bersorak senang pasalnya mereka akan kedatangan dua murid laki-laki dan sangat penasaran dengan wajah teman barunya, sedikit berharap jika yang datang adalah laki-laki yang memiliki paras seperti makhluk tuhan, yaitu pemuda yang memiliki paras yang sempurna.

" baiklah kalian, masuklah dan perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap leeteuk mempersilahkan kedua pemuda itu masuk dan tak berapa lama seorang namja bersurai coklat berjalan memasuki kelas dengan seringaian khasnya di ikuti oleh seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat sehalus porselen dengan raut wajah dingin tanpa senyum dengan surai silvernya yang semakin menambah kadar kepucatannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kedua pemuda itu tampak melotot terkejut tak bisa berkata-kata dan menatap mereka dengan wajah tak percaya kemudian mendegus sebal dan mengalihkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela seraya bertopang dagu dengan sikap malas.

" perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah leeteuk sekali lagi pada kedua siswa pindahannya.

" halo namaku kim jongin tapi kalian bisa memanggilku kai, aku pindahan dari jepang mohon bantuannya" ucap pemuda bersurai coklat itu ramah masih dengan seringaian khasnya yang tak lepas dari bibir seksinya dan di sambut oleh sorakan dan tepukan antusias oleh semua siswi yang langsung terpesona dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

" halo, aku oh sehun mohon bantuannya" ucap pemuda bersurai silver dengan nada malas yang tak di tutupinya dengan wajah datar khas seorang oh sehun, beberapa saat matanya bertemu dengan iris selelehan karamel milik kyuhyun, seketika bibirnya menyungihkan senyum menawannya yang bahkan bisa membunuh dan membuat seisi kelas menjerit histeris, siapapun terkecuali gadis yang menjadi objek tatapannya itu, cho kyuhyun, dia malah menunjukan ekspresi tidak sukanya seraya mencebik malas dan membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan sontak membuat kelas yang ramai berubah semakin ramai.

" kalian diamlah...astaga kenapa kalian bisa begini berisik oh..." teriak leeteuk berusaha menangkan kelasnya sambil menatap semua muridnya kesal.

" kalian cepat cari bangku kosong kita akan segera memulai pelajaran" perintah leeteuk dan kedua namja itu saling melirik seolah refkeks saling melemparkan sebuah ultimatun secara tidak tertulis dimana mereka akan duduk sekarang, sementara para siswi yang ada di dalam kelas terlihat terpesona dan tak hanya satu atau dua orang yang mengusir teman sebangkunya berharap salah satu dari dua pemuda dengan wajah bak dewa itu bersedia duduk di sampingnya. tapi harapan mereka ternyata tak terkabul karena kedua pemuda itu berlari saling mendahului berebut untuk bisa duduk dengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah kedua pemuda itu melotot kaget dengan segala kegaduhan yang di sebabkan oleh dua orang idiot yang berebut untuk duduk di sampingnya.

" ya...oh sehun, sebaiknya kau cari kursi yang lain, ini adalah kursi milikku" teriak kai ngotot menarik punggung bangku yang sudah ada dalam gengamannya.

" hei...hitam, sejak kapan kursi ini menjadi milikmu kita bahkan baru sampai disini, beberapa menit yang lalu" balas sehun dengan wajah lempengnya berniat menduduki kursi di samping kyuhyun namun dengan cekatan kai menariknya kursi itu dan berhasil menghempaskan bokong cantik sehun kelantai dengan bunyi yang terdengar keras dengan cepat sehun berdiri wajahnya terlihat merah antara malu dan marah melihat itu cepat- cepat kai memposisikan dirinya dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi disamping kyuhyun.

" halo heryza, suka melihatku ada disini..." sapa kai pada kyuhyun dengan senyum secerah mataharinya.

" sebentar lagi kau akan mati kai" bisik kyuhyun dan menyeringai sambil bertopang dagu menunjuk kebelakang tubuh kai dengan dagunya. tanpa sempat menoleh rambutnya di tarik dengan sangat keras seolah bernafsu untuk merontokan semua helai surai kecoklatan miliknya oleh seseorang yang tak mempunyai jiwa perikerambutan.

" yak...oh sehun, berhenti menjambaki rambutku, brengsek" umpat kai meringgis menahan sakit karena rambutnya di jambak dengan sadis oleh sehun yang menatapnya dengan wajah merah padamnya..

" kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah kai-kun" ucap sehun dingin diiringi kemarahan yang memancarkan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya.

kai bukan kai jika dia kalah dari si kecil oh sehun, akhirnya mereka terlibat perkelahian seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan, kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian absurd di sebelahnya hanya bisa mendesah pelan merasa bosan karena tidak sekali atau dua kali dia melihat tingkah kekanakan dua pemuda itu.

" yak...kalian berhenti sekarang juga atau keluar dari kelasku" teriak leeteuk mulai emosi karena melihat kelakuan abnormal kedua murid barunya yang bertengkar seperti anak kecil hanya karena sebuah bangku. mendengar teriakan leeteuk di depannya kai dan sehun terdiam sejenak menghentikan semua aktifitas mereka yang melelahkan itu.

" tak akan bertahan lama" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada santai dan anak-anak yang mendengar gumaman itu meliriknya bingung. akhirnya gumaman itu benar dan menjadi kenyataan, menjawab semua pertanyan yang mereka lontarkan saat kedua pemuda itu kembali mulai berkelahi lagi, kyuhyun melihat guru cantiknya mendesah lelah tak tega juga melihat guru cantiknya menjadi stres gara-gara tingkah kekanakan dua teman idiotnya, kyuhyun bangkit dari bangkunya mendekati kedua pemuda itu, mendudukan mereka berdua bersama dalam satu meja dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku hara yang ada di depannya kebetulan juga karena teman sebangku hara sedang sakit dan tidak masuk kelas hari ini.

" sekarang sudah bisa dimulai, leeteuk songsaenim" ucap kyuhyun manis dan membuat seluruh kelas menatapnya cengo sekaligus takjub dengan begitu mudahnya seorang cho kyuhyun bisa menghentikan aksi anarkis kedua murid pindahan itu dan mengendalikanya. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah hara dengan tenang tak menghiraukan tatapan merajuk tak terima dari kai yang melirik sehun sebal, sementara sehun mulai bertopang dagu menunjukkan wajah bosannya lagi.

hara menatap kedua murid baru itu dan kyuhyun secara bergantian takut sekaligus penasaran.

dibukanya buku tulis miliknya menuliskan sesuatu dan mengopernya kearah kyuhyun.

" _kau mengenal mereka ?"_

Kyuhyun menatap hara sekilas dan tersenyum kembali melihat pesan singkat yang di berikan oleh hara padanya di raihnya pensil dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu untuk membalas pesan singkat itu.

 _" tentu aku sangat mengenal mereka"_

 _" aura mereka aneh, apa mereka bisa melihat hantu juga sama sepertimu kyu?"_ kembali kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pesan singkat yang di tulis oleh hara padanya.

 _" mungkin, apa kau takut?" tulis kyuhyun menyerahkan buku tulisnya kembali pada hara._

 _" entahlah, kurasa hanya sedikit tidak nyaman, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"_

 _" begitu..." balas kyuhyun singkat._

 _" apa mereka berbahaya "_

Kyuhyun menatap buku milik hara itu sekilas tak beniat untuk menulis jawabannya lagi di sana, perlahan kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan kepalanya kearah hara dan berbisik lirih tepat di telinganya.

" bahkan lebih dari yang kau pikirkan hara-ssi, mereka bahkan bisa mencium kematian lebih baik dariku" bisik kyuhyun di telinga hara menciptakan sensasi aneh menakutkan saat kyuhyun berbisik di telinganya seketika membuat wajahnya memucat dan otot-ototnya langsung menegang begitu saja, ia menengguk salivanya berat dan tersenyum canggung menatap kyuhyun yang balas menyeringai kearahnya, sementara kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmati raut wajah hara yang berubah drastis saat mendengar ucapannya, mungkin kyuhyun agak keterlaluan mengerjai gadis polos yang tak tau apa-apa sepertinya, dengan susah payah kyuhyun berusaha menahan hasrat ingin tertawanya tatkalah melihat wajah leeteuk songsanimnya sedang menatap tajam dirinya.

" kenapa wajah songsaenim lebih menyeramkan di banding wajah ayahku sih, ckckck dasar..." gerutu kyuhyun tidak senang melihat gurunya memandangnya penuh dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

TBC

FF baru yang lizz ambil dari blog lizz juga hehehe dan maaf buat yang namaya alamat blog lizz, bukannya lizz pelit gak mau ngasib atau apa tapi lizz emang gak tau gimana caranya ngasih link atau alamat website, lizz termasuk agak gaptek lo soal begituan hehehe.

Oke target review sama seperti sebelumnya, chap dua akan lanjut apabila review lebih dari **20** oke...

Dan untuk sider, sekali-kali jadilah reader yang baik dengan memberikan sedikit respon kalian padaku dengan memberikan sebuah review, singkat juga gpp.

Oke sampai ketemu di next chap^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Dark.

main cast : Cho kyuhyun, kim kibum

suport cast : kai, sehun, lee eunhyuk, lee hara (oc), lee donghae

Warning : GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya.

Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.

Ayo voting FF mana dulu yang mesti lizz lanjut soalnya banyak permintaan yang bikin lizz bingung harus lanjut FF lizz yang mana dulu, dari HOKO sampai PMD mana dulu yang musti lizz lanjut pertama oke terima kasih buat semua reader lizz, sayanh sama kalian semua, anyeong^^

Oh ya kalian juga bisa lihat FF lizz di FB nih FB lizz, Lizz danesta aryndhi disana lizz juga bikin cerita yang belum pernah lizz publish di blog dan alamat blog lizz lizz4elfangels kalau gak salah sih hehe lizz lupa soalnya oke deh...

.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

"apa kau berhasil sayang, ku harap kau tidak terlalu kerepotan dengannya" bisik seorang wanita yang terlihat amat sangat cantik dengan tubuh sintal berisi dengan kulitnya yang terlihat putih mulus dengan warna cerah yang berdiri dengan anggunnya di atas balkon tinggi kastilnya yang tak memiliki tepi itu, bisa di pastikan wanita itu akan langsung tewas seketika jika terjatuh dari atas balkon kastil suram seperti istana megah dengan kesan suram kedalam jurang besar tanpa dasar yang mengangah siap menelan tubuh wanita itu kapan saja.

Gaun berwarna hitam tanpa lengan yang di kenakannya terlihat pas melekat di tubuhnya yang berperawakan mungil itu, sesekali surai gelapnya tertiup hembusan angin yang berasal dari celah jurang yang berada di bawahnya.

Wanita cantik dengan bibir semerah darahnya menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan menatap sesosok pria yang tengah duduk merenung sorot mata tajam dan seakan siap mencabik siapa saja yang mendekat dan menganggunya, tatapan laki-laki itu lekat menatap sang wanita yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di ujung balkon, sorot matanya jelas sekali menyiratkan ketidak sukaanya entah pada apa tak membalas apapun yang di ucapkan wanitanya. Laki-laki itu terlihat terlalu kesal sekarang tak ingin berurusan dengan wanitanya dan berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

" apa kau menyesal sayang karena telah membuangnya begitu saja dan memisahkannya dariku?! kuharap begitu?! Karena itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau lakukan padaku dan anakku, kuharap kau siap dengan kemarahannya?! ucap wanita yang bernama Lilith itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke atas langit setia menatap sang awan gelap yang berputar di sekeliling istananya yang terlihat mengerikan dengan berbagai macam gargoile dengan bentuk aneh dan menambah kesan menyeramkan istana itu.

dengan lincah tangan Lilith mengambil sebongkah daging segar dan melemparkanya pada burung pemakan bangkai yang dengan setia terbang rendah di depannya menarik perhatian wanita itu agar melemparkan lebih banyak daging pada mereka, meski mereka sangat kelaparan namun binatang-binatang itu seolah tau mereka sedang berurusan dengan siapa, burung-burung itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko melihat kemurkaan seorang Lilith jika mereka mengambil daging yang belum terlepas dari tangan wanita itu.

" ingat sayang...kesalahanmu membuangnya akan menjadi jalan untuk kematianmu sendiri, tak ada akhir indah di dunia ini untukmu Lucifer, bagimu...dibunuh atau membunuh hanya itu pilihannya, kau tidak punya pilihan selain itu, takdirmu adalah untuk mati di tangan anakku, karena tragedi ini...kaulah yang memulai..." bisik Liliith mengumam sembari menjulurkan tangannya mempersilahkan burung pemakan bangkai itu bertengger di tangannya.

sementara lucifer memandang Lilith penuh dengan kebencian tapi apa daya dia tak bisa membunuh atau memusnahkan wanita itu karena perjanjian yang dia buat dengan Lilith. Jika Lucifer membunuh Lilith maka dirinya sendiri akan binasa sebaliknya jika Lilit membunuh Lucifer maka dirinya sendiri akan mati, maka dari itu meski mereka saling membenci mereka tidak bisa melukai satu sama lainnya. Bisa saja Lucifer menyuruh bawahannya untuk membunuh Lilit namun tidak ada yang bisa melawan Lilit karena Lilith adalah Iblis wanita terhebat yang pantas bersanding dengan Lucifer yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan sang lucifer meski dia hanya seorang wanita kekuatannya itu menurun pada Heryza anaknya.

" tutup mulutmu, akan aku pastikan anakmulah yang akan mati di tanganku, kau dan anakmu, aku akan mengirim kalian pergi ke neraka dan berkumpul dengan bajingan itu, tunggu saja hari kehancuranmu Lilith" ucap Lucifer tajam, Lilith diam tak menangapi ucapan Lucifer, dia tahu anaknya tidak selemah apa yang di bayangkan oleh Lucifer, Lilith percaya jika anaknya akan mampu membawanya jauh dan keluar dari kegelapan dan membebaskannya dari cengkraman sang Lucifer.

"samael..." suara berat itu akhirnya terdengar memecah keheningan yang terasa mencekam memanggil nama seseorang. tak berapa lama seorang pemuda tampan berwajah dingin memasuki ruangan itu dengan sopan dia berlutut di depan sang lucifer yang duduk di singahsananya dengan sikap angkuh.

" iya tuanku, saya disini..." ucap laki-laki itu menunduk hormat di depan Lucifer seolah rendah di hadapan sang pemimpin iblis itu.

" siapkan sebuah kejutan kecil untuk anakku" ucapnya terlihat seringgai menyeramkan dengan mata merah yang menyalah hampir setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh kegelapan yang membuat wajah menyeringai itu semakin terlihat mengerikan.

" baik tuanku " laki-laki itu berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang agung Lucifer masih dengan membungkuk hormat.

Lilith melihat laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tidak suka dan benci kemudian kembali acuh menatap langit yang berwarna hitam sempurna dan semakin banyak pula monster dan iblis bawahan lucifer terlihat terbang melintas di depannya.

Iris coklat wanita itu tersembunyi dan menghilang kala kelopak matanya terpejam, Lilith merasa hatinya telah di penuhi oleh banyak kegelapan membuatnya merasakan kebencian dengan amat sangat.

Lilith membuka matanya kembali menampilkan iris merah pekat saat bayangan menyakitkan di masa lalunya kembali muncul dalam otaknya, dia mengingat setiap kenangan menyakitkannya dulu saat dia yang di campakan oleh surga dan dibuang begitu saja ke dunia manusia, terlunta-lunta seorang diri, status agungnya berubah dari seorang dewi penghuni surga berubah menjadi manusia hina yang tak berharga dalam keputus asaan dan kemarahannya Lilith di selamatkan oleh lucifer, merubah statusnya menjadi iblis wanita terkuat karena kebenciannya yang mendalam pada adamnya dan eve istri adam, karena wanita itulah Lilith di singkirkan dengan sangat tidak terhormat dari surga, eve wanita itu telah merebut adamnya dan menjadikannya sampah, karena kebenciannya Lilit menerima uluran tangan sang Lucifer berdua mereka semakin terjerat dalam kegelapan dan dosa, berdua mereka saling berbagi nikmatnya rasanya balas dendam dan kebencian, semakin menyeret manusia pada kegelapan dan membuat mereka seolah mengingkari dan tidak mempercayai keberadaan tuhan, mereka marah dan hendak menantang tuhan dan membuat manusia terjatuh dalam neraka bersama mereka, membuat cahaya dan kebaikan itu musnah tak berbekas dihatinya yang telah penuh dengan dendan dan amarahnya pada sang adam dan surga.

Lilith begitu membenci dunia yang diciptakan tuhan untuk manusia-manusia tak berguna itu, dunia sempurna untuk anak-abak adam dan evenya, tuhan seolah menyingkirkan makhluk sempurna sepertinya serta kaumnya, dia sangat mendendam hatinya telah tertutup kebencian yang amat sangat terhadap makhluk tuhan yang bernama manusia itu hingga ke tulang sum-sumnya sampai Lilith bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki, seorang manusia dengan hati dan senyuman yang hangat dengan perlahan laki-laki itu mengubah kegelapan yang tertanam di hati Lilith, mencairkan kebekuan hatinya, membebaskan lilith dari amarah dan kebenciannya, mencerahkan hatinya yang penuh dengan kegelapan, seorang manusia biasa yang bisa membuatnya kembali merasakan cinta yang pernah ia rasakan dulu dengan adamnya. Merasakan dunia dari sudut pandang yang lebih indah, laki-laki itu-kris wu- telah menyeretnya semakin jauh dalam surga dunianya, membuatnya merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya cinta dengan ketulusan yang mampu membuatnya lupa dengan sang lucifer dan segala kegelapan yang dibawanya dan untuk pertama kalinya, cinta yang tidak bisa di berikan oleh lucifer dan adamnya, bisa dia dapatkan dari laki-laki itu, manusia biasa yang seolah menawarkan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya pada Lilith, bersama-kris-laki-laki yang membuatnya berubah, mengubah seorang lilith yang dingin seperti es yang kejam tanpa belas asi menjadi seorang manusia yang sempurna dengan banyak cinta. Sejak saat itu Lilith memutuskan untuk hidup dan menjadi manusia normal bersama cintanya kris.

Hidup mereka semakin sempurna dengan lahirnya malaikat kecil mereka seorang bayi mungil buah cinta mereka,

Heryza...

Bayi perempuan yang terlihat cantik dan mungil menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri dan menjadi pelengkap kesempurnaan hidup mereka, buah cintanya dengan kris, sungguh saat itu Lilit merasa menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat beruntung dan sangat bahagia, hidupnya terasa lengkap dan sangat menyenangkan sampai akhir kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama, cintanya-krisnya-pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya di tangan sang lucifer, sebuah tragedi menyedihkan yang membuatnya seakan ingin mati, krisnya serta anaknya di pisahkan darinya dengan paksa, Lilith tidak berdaya dia sungguh sangat membenci lucifer karenanya kebahagiaan yang dia rengkuh dengan susah payah berakhir dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Lucifer kembali merenggut kesempurnaan yang ada dalam keluarga kecilnya, membunuh suaminya-Kris-dan membuang anaknya Heryza.

tanpa terasa bulir bening itu mengalir begitu saja di pipi putih pucatnya, tiba-tiba rasa rindu pada suaminya, kris semakin menyeruak, semakin mendesak dan menyesakan hatinya setiap waktu semakin hari semakin besar dan semakin menyiksanya.

" kris...aku merindukanmu...heryza ibu juga merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukan kalian, merindukan kebahagian kita dulu, maaf karena aku kalian menderita" bisiknya lirih pada angin berharap pesan cintanya akan tersampaikan pada suami yang sangat di cintainya itu yang sudah tak berada didunia ini lagi dan anak semata wayangnya yang entah berada di mana yang telah dibuang oleh lucifer dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Kris suaminya dia telah pergi ketempat terang yang tak mungkin bisa dimasukinya yang hanya seorang iblis. lilith mencengkeram erat dadanya ia terisak lirih meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpa keluarga kecilnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hei...hyung yakin tidak tinggal?, apa kau tidak merindukan mama? Apa kau tidak merindukan kami jika kau pergi sekarang, pikirkan kembali keputusanmu hyung!" ucap kim ryeowook adik kibum berusaha untuk menghentikan kepergian kibum.

" aku yakin mama tidak akan terlalu merindukanku, jangan bohong padaku wookie, kau tidak cukup pandai untuk melakukan hal itu, sudah kemarikan tasku aku akan pergi sekarang?!" ucap kibum mengulurkan tangannya untuk memgambil tas besar yang ada di tangan ryeowook adik kecilnya, kibum sudah memutuskan dia akan pindah secepatnya saat dirinya sudah cukup mandiri untuk hidup sendiri, dia sudah menemukan tempat bagus untuk di tinggalinya, sebuah apartemen yang meski sederhana dengan sewa yang murah itu tidak masalah untuknya, lagipula kibum sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap sebagai bartender di club malam yang cukup elit dan bayarannya cukup untuk biaya hidupnya dan kuliahnya. Kibum tak ingin terlalu lama membuat wanita parubaya yang masih terlihat cantik itu mengkeret ketakutan setiap kali melihatnya, sungguh hal itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman tinggal dalam satu rumah dengannya, padahal kibum juga tak merasa melakukan hal menakutkan untuk membuat wanita itu ketakutan setiap saat.

" mama tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu hyung, kau jangan terlalu mengangapnya serius aku tau mama juga menyanyangimu" ucap ryeowook masih menahan kepergian heechul.

" aku tau wookie, aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan kalian, lagipula aku tak ingin menyebabkan kekacauan lagi di dekat kalian setidaknya sampai aku normal oke, lagipula kau bisa ketempatku jika kau ingin, kita memang berpisah tapi kita masih bisa bertemu oke, lagipula apartementku tidak terkaku jauh dari rumah kita kan, kau bisa datang kapan saja" ucap kibum lagi.

" hah...jadi kau tetap ingin pindah ya, baiklah kurasa tekadmu sudah bulat, aku harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu dan jangan sampai kau membakar rumahmu sendiri oke" ucap ryeowook memperingatkan sang kakak dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut tidak suka dengan keputusan yang di ambil kibum.

" ayo aku antar sampai ke apartemenmu aku ingin memastikan tempat itu layak atau tidak untuk kau tempati" ucap ryeowook kecil bersemangat.

" cih...dasar" decih kibum dan tersenyum setelahnya. Mereka berdua beriringan berjalan menuruni tangga sampai saat telinganya mendengar suara mamanya dan suara seorang pria yang terdengar sedikit berdebat tentang sesuatu.

" aku tau, maaf memberatkanmu arra, aku berjanji setelah ini semua selesai aku akan mengambil anakku kembali, aku mohon sampai saat itu tiba kuharap kau masih mau menerimanya?!" ucap seorang laki-laki tampan berusia sekitar tiga puluh sembilan tahunan, surai pirangnya terlihat semakin menambah kadar ketampanan laki-laki yang berbicara dengan mamanya, kim arra.

" aku tau ini berat tapi hanya kaulah yang bisa menolong anakku ara, aku mohon setelah ini selesai aku berjanji akan membawanya bersamaku" ucap kris dengan nada sedikit memohon pada arra.

" aku mengerti kris, aku mengerti...kau bisa mengandalkanku aku juga tau dia tidak bersalah aku tau, aku akan menjaganya untukmu tapi sampai kapan ini bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun...aku...aku..." ucap arra seraya membersit air matanya.

" secepatnya...terima kasih arra, kim kibum aku akan membawanya pergi setelah semua ini selesai, jangan menangis aku tau ini berat untukmu arra" ucap laki-laki bernama kris itu seraya memeluk arra mencoba menenangkan wanita yang sedang menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan kris.

" aku pergi jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap kris dan pergi setelahnya.

" hyung...?!" ucap ryeowook sedikit cemas melihat raut wajah kibum yang terlihat mengeras.

Sementara kibum menatap dan mendengar semua yang mamanya katakan dengan pria asing bernama kris yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya, marah, kecewa, sedih dan tak percaya menjadi satu.

" pantas, jadi ini alasannya...aku bukan anak kandung mama...sial" kibum mengumpat pelan mengambil tas besarnya yang berisi pakaian dari tangan ryeowook dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat tak menghiraukan teriakan ryeowook di belakangnya dan tatapan mamanya yang terkejut melihatnya dan ryeowook secara bergantian dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

Kibum berlari mengejar laki-laki yang mengatakan jika dirinya adalah ayahnya.

" hei...tunggu..." teriak kibum menghentikan langkah kris, kris berbalik sedikit terkejut melihat kibum berdiri menatapnya disana, bahkan kris belum siap untuk bertemu dengan kibum hingga saat ini, setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpanya dan saudaranya dulu. Awal bencana yang membuatnya secara paksa berpisah dari anak dan istrinya.

Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berniat untuk memenuhi panggilan kibum yang terus berlari mengejar seraya meneriakinya, kris memang terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kibum, dia sangat takut dan merasa sangat bersalah melihat kibum saat ini, setidaknya kris akan memberitahu kebenarannya pada kibum jika memang saatnya sudah tiba.

" tidak ini bukan saatnya, biarkan dia dan jangan libatkan dia terlalu jauh kris, kau tidak boleh membahayakan nyawanya lagi" bisik kris pelan pada dirinya sendiri dan memasuki mobilnya melaju di jalanan beraspal meninggalkan kibum yang terpekur dan menatapnya kesal dari kaca spion mobilnya.

" brengsek...apa lagi ini, hah...jadi orang tuaku sendiri menelantarkanku dan membuangku kepada orang yang selalu ketakutan saat melihatku, apa kalian sedang beecanda hah...ini...ini...sangat menyebalkan, sialan..." umpat kibum marah seraya menendang tong sampah keras, terlihat sepercik api mulai menyala di sela-sela jemari pucatnya. Kibum menghela nafasnya membuat dirinya kembali lebih tenang tak ingin terlalu lama di kuasai oleh kemarahan karena jika dia sampai lepas kendali maka akan ada bahaya besar di sekitarnya.

Kibum memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya tak berniat untuk sekedar kembali ke tempat mamanya dan meminta penjelasan karena semua itu di rasa sangat percuma, bahkan mamanyapun akan sama bungkamnya dengan laki-laki tadi yang lebih memilih untuk menjauh darinya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" dia terlihat lebih berkilau dari yang lainnya kan?!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang berdiri di sebelah kyuhyun menumpukan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang terkepal seraya tersenyum dengan sangat cantik meskipun wajahnya terlihat sepucat mayat karena memang itulah dia, hantu.

" sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya?!" ucap kyuhyun menatap malas sang hantu cantik yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

" tentu saja lihat betapa kerennya dia saat bermain basket, bahkan keringatnya saja terlihat sangat berkilau dan dia sangat kereennn..., bahkan ketampanannya meningkat seratus kali lipat" teriak sang hantu seraya berfangirling ria saat melihat kibum yang sedang bermain basket di bawah balkon lantai dua di tempat rahasia kyuhyun , sebuah tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi yang menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan basket outdor yang ada di sekolahnya yang hanya di ketahui oleh kyuhyun, akademi seirin adalah sekolah unik yang memiliki gedung berbentuk huruf H besar yang memiliki lima lantai di masing-masing bagiannya dan hebatnya akademi seirin memiliki sekolah dan universitas yang di khususnya untuk siswa sma dan mahasiswa di satu tempat, siswa sma memiliki gedung sebelah kiri dan untuk para mahasiswa memiliki gedung sebelah kanan dan hanya satu pembatas yang memisahkan kedua gedung yaitu satu-satunya lorong luas yang menghubungkan masing-masing gedung dan di pergunakan sebagai ruang istirahat dan bersantai untuk para siswa sma maupun mahasiswa. Bahkan fasilitas di akademi seirin adalah yang terbaik di seluruh korea dengan tingkat pendidikan dan kualitas yang tinggi.

" dia memang tampan sih" ucap kyuhyun menyetujui.

" iya kan iya kan siapa juga yang tidak terpesona dengannya, dia pangeran kampus yang sempurna, andai saja aku masih hidup" ucap hantu itu lagi seraya berfantasi liar, melihat itu kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek.

" sayangnya kau sudah mati, aira-chan itu kenyataannya" ucap kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari si hantu yang berdecih tidak suka menatap kyuhyun.

" iya iya aku tau kau bahkan tidak perlu mengingatkanku lagi dasar menyebalkan" ucap si hantu dan menghilangkan dirinya kesal setelah mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh senang tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke arah lapangan saat iris selelehan karamelnya bertabrakan dengan manik gelap kibum di bawah sana membuat tubuhnya mendingin dan membeku seketika, mereka saling tatap sepersekian detik hingga kyuhyun memutus kontak matanya dan menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di balik tembok, merasa pipinya memanas seketika dan dadanya yang berdetak menghentak tak terkendali.

" apa yang aku lakukan, kenapa aku malah bersembunyi, bodoh sekali" gerutu kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri meratapi kebodohannya.

Wajah kyuhyun terlihat sedikit memerah, kyuhyun sendiri bahkan tak mengerti kenapa dia malah bersikap seperti itu.

" kau kenapa?! Kenapa wajahmu merah, apa kau sedang demam, sangat tidak biasa ada iblis yang bisa deman?!" ucap sehun terlihat bingung seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kening kyuhyun, belum sempat sehun menyentuh keningnya, kyuhyun mengambil tangan sehun dan menariknya menjauh tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Sementara di bawahnya kibum terlihat menutupi wajahnya yang sama merahnya seperti wajah milik kyuhyun, kibum sangat senang untuk pertama kalinya dia dapat memiliki kontak mata dengan kyuhyun meski hanya sesaat, bahkan kini jantungnya seakan meloncat-loncat liar dan tak terkendali.

" sial dia semakin cantik saja setiap harinya" bisik kibum pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang semakin memerah membayangkan moment singkatnya yang tadi di alaminya dengan kyuhyunnya.

Jduak...

" kau terlihat seperti idiot jika seperti itu, kim?!" ucap eunhyuk sang pelaku pelemparan bola basket ke arah kepalanya, terlihat kibum yang mendesis tak suka karena kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut sekarang.

" yak...brengsek...awas kau, dasar penganggu, kemari kau monyet" ucap kibum berlari seraya mengejar eunhyuk yang terkekeh seraya mengejek kibum karena berwajah merah hanya karena seorang gadis aneh bernama cho kyuhyun yang menatapnya, bukankah itu konyol.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" kurasa ini waktunya bagimu untuk melakukan penyegelan sendiri yesung?!" ucap seorang laki-laki tua dengan penuh keriput di kulit rentanya menatap seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata sipitnya yang membalas tatapan sang kakek dengan tatapan ragu.

" tapi kakek ini bukan hal yang mudah, aku...kurasa aku belum pantas dan juga belum siap untuk melakukan penyegelan itu?!" bantah pemuda bergaya emo tampan bermata sipit yang duduk dengan gelisah di depan sang pria tua renta, sanh kakek.

" tidak...ini adalah waktunya, kau bisa melakukannya, kakek percaya padamu kalau kau pasti berhasil melakukannya, kau dan hangeng, kalian pasti bisa melakukannya, karena kekuatan kakek sudah sudah mencapai batasnya, kekuatan jahat mereka terlalu kuat untuk kakek atasi seorang diri, jadi tugas ini kakek serahkan pada kalian, lagipula kalian juga bisa melakukannya dengan gadis itu, gadia itu pasti akan membantu kalian, percayalah" ucap sang kakek menyakinkan cucunya lagi.

" percayalah kau pasti bisa melakukannya, kakek sangat tau seberapa besar kekuatanmu yesung, jangan meremehkan dirimu sendiri, kau hanya harus menjadi dirimu sendiri dan melakukannya seperti biasa?!" ucap sang kakek seraya menepuk bahu sang cucu yang masih kelihatan sedikit keraguan yang tersisa di matanya.

" baiklah, aku akan mencobanya lagipula aku juga tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawab ini kan?!" pasrah yesung pada akhirnya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

" pergilah beritahu hangeng dan siapkan semuanya, karena mereka tidak akan bisa menunggu selama itu penyegelan harus di lakukan satu minggu dari sekarang, persiapkan dengan baik cucuku" ucap sang kakek lagi seraya menepuk bahu yesung.

" baiklah, aku pergi kakek" ucap yesung berdiri membungkuk perlahan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sang kakek yang menatap punggung yesung, cucunya yang mulai menjauh.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hei...kau disini, apakah kau lapar aku membawa sesuatu untukmu?!" ucap kyuhyun berbicara dengan seekor kucing hitam yang mengeong di bawahnya, kyuhyun membawa kucing hitam itu kedalam dekapannya dan membagikan sebuah sosis sapi yang dia bawah di tangannya.

" kau cukup menikmati di dunia manusia ini heryza, karena aku sangat...sangat... bosan" ucap si yokai-kai yang menghempaskan bokongnya di bangku panjang di sebelah kanan kyuhyun.

" ini bahkan terlalu tenang, bukankah ini sangat aneh, sangat tidak biasa?!" ucap sehun mendudukan bokongnya di sebelah kiri kyuhyun.

" aku juga sedikit bosan, hanya jangan lengah aku tau sekarang si brengsek itu sedang merencanakan kejutan untuk kita" ucap kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang terlihat sangat tenang. Kai dan sehun memperhatikan raut wajah kyuhyun yang berubah berubah, entah tapi itu bukan hal yang baik, yang jelas ini adalah dimana mereka harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka.

" aku tidak tau, tapi aroma ini sungguh mengangguku, aroma basah bercampur dengan darah yang menguar di udara, aku bisa merasakannya" ucap kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menjauh dari kedua temannya seraya mengendus udara di lahan kosong dekat dengan pepohonan rindang di belakang sekolahnya, tempat angker tersembunyi yang jarang di lewati oleh orang, kyuhyun terus berjalan seolah aroma darah menuntunnya menuju kesuatu tempat, sehun dan kai yang mengamati pergerakan kyuhyun sedikit berjengkit sedikit cemas saat menatap kyuhyun yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempat mereka.

Tes

Tes

Cairan merah pekat menetes dan terlihat mengalir ke atas kulit putih mulus milik kyuhyun, kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup sejak tadi secara perlahan dengan satu tangannya yang terangkat seraya menyeka cairan merah berbau besi yang jatuh menetes di pipinya.

Sementara kai dan sehun terlihat menengang dengan tatapan waspada mengamati makhluk besar berwarna hijau dengan taring dan kuku panjangnya yang terbang rendah tepat di atas kepala kyuhyun membuah udara terasa mendingin karena kepakan sayang besarnya.

" ah...sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu?!" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada suara tenang tak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali di kedua iris selelehan karamel miliknya yang kini menatap intens sang makhluk mengerikan bertelinga lebar dengan tangan dan kaki kurus yang terlihat sangat panjang terlihat sangat tidak singkron dengan tubuhnya itu menukik tajam berniat menyerang ke arah kyuhyun.

" heryza..." pekik kedua orang di belakang kyuhyun berteruak keras karena melihat makhluk itu menyerang kyuhyun secara mendadak, namun dengan ringan seolah kedatangan sang iblis hijau bukan suatu hal yang berarti, kyuhyun dapat menghindari serangan brutal iblis itu tanpa kesulitan, melompat menghindar dari tempatnya berpijak dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah seolah tubuhnya seringan kapas.

" tidak perlu tegang seperti itu kai-kun, sehun-ah ini hanya monster kecil, sayangnya aku tidak memiliki mood untuk bermain saat ini dan sedikit kesal juga, kau lihat si mungilku ketakutan karena kedatanganmu" ucap kyuhyun dingin tanpa menatap sang iblis dan masih setia mengamati kucing hitam kesayangannya yang berdesis lirih di bawah bangku ketakutan melihat penampakan sang iblis. Namun siapa sangkah tiga iblis lainnya muncul di belakang sang iblish hijau dan semakin lama mereka semakin berdatangan dari segala tempat dan berkumpul di sekitar kyuhyun, mengepungnya.

kini kyuhyun sudah berubah ke wujud aslinya, sayap kelelawarnya tampak mengembang lebar terlihat sangat cantik, seakan serius menghadapi pertarungan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

" kurasa aku akan membereskankalian dengan cepat, hei...kawan waktunya berpesta" ucap kyuhyun menatap sang iblis hijau dengan tatapan sedingin esnya seraya menyeringai memberi sambutan pesta kepada kedua temannya yang sudah berubah bentuk ke wujud aslinya sama halnya seperti kyuhyun, sang iblis berserta kedua teman silumanya dan seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa mereka telah siap untuk bermain. Seringai terpasang di wajah mereka bertiga.

" ayo mulai" aba-aba kyuhyun dan pertarunganpun dimulai.

TBC

Maaf lama, target review kali ini **30** ya, makasih atas kesediannya membaca^^.

 **Kolom balasan^^**

De208 hehe iya kibum mah kyuhyun selalu, kai ma sehun mah gitu, kamu bisa baca noh di atas siapa lawan kyu sebenarnya, makasih ya udah mampir^^

Pusycat3 hahaha death note ya, emang mirip ya #garuk-garuk, oke ini udah next^^

Shin Ririn1013 bukan kyu iblis dan lucifer itu ayahnya, tujuannya...bisa baca di atas, terima kasih udah mampir^^

kichihikari24 iya ini udah di lanjut kok^^

pembuatcerita haha harta karun ya jadi tersanjung nih lizz syukurlah kalau kamu suka^^, oke oke di tunggu juga review selanjutnya ya, sebenarnya sih di sini karakter kibum kalau di blog itu di peranin sama heechul yang super duper cerewet yah jadinya gitu maaf ya, tapi ntar kibum balik ke sifatnya kok cuma kadang-kadang dia masih agak ooc aja hahaha. Sip gak baik terus jadi sider, soal PMD hehehe lizz gak janji tapi di usahain ya^^

bumkyu terima kasih^^

Hwang635 haha secara teknis sih begitu, gak masalah kok secara kibum juga makhluk aneh huehehehe.

kei24 wah makasih udah mampir dan baca, blognya lizz4elfangels tapi jangan kaget ya kalau ntar cerita di sini sama di blog beda soalnya udah lizz daur ulang, oh ya panggil aja lizz jangan panggil thor biat lebih akrab #sokimut^^

gak baik asap-asapnya ntar bisa asma hehehe, makasih udah mampir iya ini udah next kok, iya...^^

liani iya udah di lanjut kok makasih dan satu lagi panggil lizz aja ya jangan min atau sebutan yang lain oke^^

cuya8897 iya ini udah next makasih ya atas kehadirannya dan reviewnya^^

dwi-yomi iya kamu bisa baca penjelasannya di atas ya, makasih udah mampir^^

zika iya ma-sama, maaf ya kalau typonya keterlaluan padahal gak ada maksud lo hehe. Lizz4elfangels itu nama blog aku tapi kamu juga bisa liat di FB aku juga Lizz danesta aryndhi di sana aku juga publish ff ini dan banyak ff yang gak aku publish di blog juga^^. Iya ini sudah di lanjut kok.

Cuttiekyu94 sekali-kali biar kibum yanh bergerak duluan kan gpp hehe

ermagyu iya, iya itu kyuhyun heryza adalah nama iblisnya, kalau kyuhyun nama manusianya^^

Emon204 makasih sa^^, ini mah FF lama dulu lizz jago bikin panjanh tapi sekarang mah payah haha, yes kyuhyun itu heryza dan dia anknya gak bisa soalnya sehun gak suka sama kyu, iya lizz sekali-kali beda kan gpp^^, iya makasih sa^^.

Kyunoi iya ini udaj di lanjut kok^^

balqistzahwa iya super rame deh, ini juga udah di lanjut kok^^

hannamoru27 semua FFku kihyun semuanya lo di baca juga ya, makasih udah mampir^^

User31 wah gpp meski gak log in yanh penting kamu udah review, makasih ya^^, wah beneran aku gak nyangkah idenya sama kek di pikiran kamu, yanh jelas lizz gak bisa baca pikiran lo hehehe, iya makasih ya udaj baca^^

hyunnie02 aku pikir mereka emang konyol deh hehe, iya hyun heryza itu kyu dan lucifer itu ayahnya, makasih udah review hyun^^

sparkyuhana iya kyu anaknya lucifer secara teknis sih gitu hehe, iya ini udah di lanjut maaf lama ya dan panggil aja lizz oke^^

hikari oke udah next nih^°

.146 yeah...iya gak cuma agak tapi banget haha, mereka adalah iblis jadi kamu gak usah bingung^^

kihyunelf iya asyiikk...ini udah di lanjut maaf lama ya, baru dapet wangsiy soalnya hehe, maaf maaf lizz mah orangnya pemalas, tapi semua review kalian lizz baca satu-satu kok, kalau sekiranya penhen deketan lagi kamu bisa tanya-tanya lewat PM biasanya juga bnyak yanh gitu hehe, makasih ya udah mampir^^

kim436 makasih ya,iya ini udaj di lanjut maaf lama ya, kalau masalah sama FF yanv lain lizz gak bisa janji tapi insallah di usahain^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle

Dark.

main cast

Cho kyuhyun, kim kibum

suport cast

kai, sehun, lee eunhyuk, lee hara (oc), lee donghae

Warning

GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya.

Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.

.

.

.

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap pemandangan yang sudah terlaku terbiasa di matanya.

" cih...ini menjijikan aku benci mereka, darah mereka kotor dan lengket" jengkel kai seraya mengelap bibirnya yang telah ternoda oleh cairan merah pekat yang terasa sangat kental dan juga sedikit bau itu.

" sudah tau jika mereka iblis menjijikan kenapa kau malah menyerang mereka mengunakan mulutmu bodoh" jawab sehun dengan wajah datar mengusap sisa darah sang iblis yang tanpa sengaja terciprat di pipinya dengan mengunakan sapu tangan.

" aku membencimu oh sehun...Tsk" balas kai merasa sangat sebal dengan jawaban sehun yang di rasa sangat menyebalkan.

" tentu...aku juga mencintaimu kai" balas sehun acuh tak acuh malas seraya berdecih lirih.

" hah...disini busuk, bisakah kalian diam dan kita pergi dari sini, aku ingin mandi" sahut kyuhyun sedikit jengah menatap dua sahabatnya yang kini saling melempar halilintar imajiner di matanya. Tanpa mengacuhkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih saling menatap mesrah dengan sorot ingin membunuh satu sama lain kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi kedua teman kekanakannya itu.

" hei...kyu, tunggu aku" teriak kai yang memutus tatapan tajamnya dan bergegas menyusul langkah cepat kyuhyun.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum berlari sekuat tenaganya berlomba dengan waktu yang kini tengah mengejeknya dalam diam. saat ini ia bahkan tengah mengutuk adik kecilnya yang bahkan membiarkanya terus tidur dan tak membangunkanya. harusnya sudah tugas ryeowook yang membangunkannya karena dia sedang menginap di apartemenya.

" aisshh...ini semua salah wookie kenapa juga dia malah kesiangan diakan alaramnya bagaimana mungkin bisa dia telat bangun dan membuatku harus berlari sepanjang jalan, ini mengesalkan" runtuk kibum kesal. keringat kini telah sukses membanjiri hampir seluruh seragamnya, nafasnya terdengar semakin memburu dan sedikit tersenggal.

" sedikit lagi kim kibum, gerbang setan itu tak mungkin berlari menjauhimu, sedikit lagi..." racaunya memberi semangat yang hampir padam pada dirinya sendiri, dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal.

"arggghh...sialan..." runtuknya kesal saat melihat pintu gerbang sekolahnya tertutup rapat dengan sempurna. Kibum menegadahkan kepalanya menatap langit berjalan lemas menuju taman belakang sekolahnya berharap ia masih bisa menyelinap masuk. didudukan pantatnya di sebuah bangku memberikan kesempatan pada paru-parunya yang yang hampir jebol karena berlari seperti orang gila di jalanan sepanjang pagi itu. tatapan mata kibum berhenti pada sosok gadis yang tengah berjongkok menghadap semak-semak kibum terpaku sejenak tak lama sebuah seringai tersemat cantik di bibir semerah darahnya.

" ternyata tuhan masih sayang padaku, aku harus berterimakasih pada wookie karena dia aku mendapat hadiah istimewa pagi ini, ternyata terlambat tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan..." ucapnya riang perlahan kibum mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kyuhyun~gadis yang di sukainya itu. tapi langkahnya terhenti mendadak saat ia menyadari kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya sendiri di tempat itu. cepat kibum menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun dan seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang lumayan keren dengan style bagus menurut kibum, sedikit membuat kibum mendengus dan berdecih tidak suka. Kibum merangsek semakin maju dengan gerakan yang penuh kehati-hatian agar dia bisa mendengar dan melihat mereka dengan jelas, sekali lagi kibum mengutuk makhluk tampan yang tengah menatap kyuhyunnya dengan pandangan mengoda. Kibum mengepalkan jemarinya erat, berusaha mengontrol setiap emosinya untuk tidak menyerang dengan membabi buta pada laki-laki itu dan membuatnya terlihat konyol di depan kyuhyunnya nanti.

" kau datang..." ucap kyuhyun dingin masih berjongkok mengelus seekor kucing hitam yang tampak tenang di pangkuannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada si laki-laki yang tersenyum tipis menatap kyuhyun dengan sikap tenangnya.

" kau terlihat semakin cantik dari saat terakhir kali kita bertemu, heryza..." ucap laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis menatap kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak terlihat berubah sikapnya masih dingin dan terkesan angkuh.

" kuanggap itu pujian, apa maumu samael? tidak mungkin kau menemuiku hanya untuk mengatakan omong kosong di hadapanku" ucap kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap sosok laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tak suka. bagaimanapun laki-laki itu adalah abdi setia lucifer iblis memuakan yang sangat di bencinya itu.

" tepat seperti dugaanmu, heryza" ucap samael mulai memperlihatkan seringai iblis miliknya.

Kibum melihat gelagat aneh laki-laki itu yang hendak menyerang kyuhyun, tanpa pikir panjang kibum keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari menangkap dan menarik tubuh kyuhyun membungkus tubuh gadis mungil itu dalam dekapannya sementara tangan kirinya menangkap seraya mengengam erat tangan samael yang hendak menyentuh tubuh gadisnha dan menghentikan tangan laki-laki itu di udara tepat sebelum menyentuh kyuhyunnya.

" jangan pernah berani menyentuh milikku, siapapun kau aku tak akan tinggal diam jika kau menyentuh kyuhyunku barang sedikitpun" ucap kibum dingin memberikan tatapan menusuk pada laki-laki kurang ajar yang ada di depannya, sementara samael menatap kibum dengan tatapan tak suka terkesan meremehkan. Kyuhyun menatap wajah kibum dengan ekspresi terkejut entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu datang dan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. menjadikan dirinya tameng agar kyuhyun tidak terluka. Kibum melindunginya. tiba-tiba saja rasa hangat dan senang yang membuncah entah datang darimana dan mulai merasuki hatinya entah kenapa hatinya kembali berdebar tak terkendali tatkala kibum datang dan mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik laki-laki berwajah datar itu. ditatapnya wajah kibum sendu. senyum tulus tampak tersunggih dibibirnya. Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya merasakan aliran darah yang mulai menaiki wajahnya dengan cepat membuat sebuah bias merah memancar di kedua pipi putih mulusnya, kyuhyun mengamati pisisinya kini dan tiba-tiba membuatnya kembali merasa sensasi terbakar di sekujur tubuhnya saat dirasa tangan besar kibum menyentuh tubuhnya, sementara tanganya sendiri tepat berada di dada bidang laki-laki itu.

" berani sekali kau, kuharap ini sepadan dengan tingkah kurang ajarmu itu. tidak tahukah kau siapa aku...?!" tanya samael mulai mengintimidasi kibum. Kibum mendengus sebal bahkan ia tak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali dengan tatapan tajam terlihat mengancam yang di lontarkan samael ke arahnya.

" siapapun kau tuan sok penting aku tidak perduli sama sekali, aku bahkan akan melupakan namamu dalam waktu tiga detik karena eksistensimu tidak berarti bagiku, lagipula aku tak berniat untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, sialan" sungut kibum dingin dengan nada sing a songnya seraya mengengam pergelangan tangan samael lebih erat. samael meronta mencoba melepaskan tanganya yang berada dalam cengkeram kibum yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti terbakar.

" lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga, brengsek" ucap samael dingin sesekali dia mengernyit menahan sakit di tanganya yang terasa seperti melepuh, benar saja tak berapa lama kepulan asap putih mulai terlihat menyembul keluar dari cengkraman tangan kibum, melihat raut kesakitan samael, kibum menyeringai iblis.

" apa kau suka? bagaimana rasanya, menyenangkan bukan" tanya kibum sarkastis dan menyeringai lagi menatap laki-laki yang mulai terlihat pucat itu yang tengah melempar tatapan menusuk pada kibum.

" lepaskan tanganku brengsek" teriak samael menyentak keras tangannya yang ada di cengkeram tangan kibum, kibum melepaskan tangan samael yang kini terdapat luka bakar mengerikan di bekas cengkraman tangan kibum tadi, bahkan tangannya benar-benar melepuh dengan kulit yang terkelupas sempurna yang terlihat daging putih yang terekspos seperti daging bakar. tak berapa lama sebuah percikan api kecil terlihat menyembul dan berubah menjadi api besar yang membakar tangan kiri kibum tapi anehnya tangan itu tidak terluka atau gosong layaknya benda yang terbakar pada umumnya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya menatap kejadian ganjil yang di tunjukan oleh kibum di depan matanya.

" siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya samael mulai waspada menatap laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu dengan tatapan curiga. Samael merasa laki-laki di depannya itu bukan laki-laki biasa.

" hanya manusia biasa, juga bukan urusanmu" jawab kibum enteng sambil terkekeh pelan dengan tatapan mengancam.

" tapi aku akan berubah menjadi dewa kematianmu jika kau berani menyentuh gadisku" ucap kibum tajam melempar tatapan membunuh pada laki-laki di depanya. senyum telah hilang dari wajahnya yang kini berubah menjadi dingin.

" menarik...aku hanya akan menyampaikan pesan padamu heryza, tak lama lagi kami akan datang menemuimu ditempat ini, persiapkan dirimu dengan baik" ucapnya menatap kibum dan beralih menatap kyuhyun dengan seringai iblisnya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. tanpa mereka sadari ekor mata samael masih mengawasi mereka tertarik, terutama pada laki-laki manusia yang bisa mengeluarkan elemen api dari tubuhnya.

" kau baik-baik saja, kyu?!" tanya kibum menatap kyuhyun dengan ekspresi khawatir.

" iya...aku baik-baik saja terima kasih sudah menolongku" balas kyuhyun menatap kibum tepat di manik gelapnya.

mereka terdiam sejenak saling meneliti bentuk wajah masing-masing sampai akhirnya keduanya tersadar dan saling melepaskan diri secara mendadak tanpa sengaja kaki kyuhyun tergelincir membuatnya limbung sejenak dengan cepat kibum menangkap tubuh gadis itu dan mendekapnya lagi dengan posisi mereka sama seperti sebelumnya, perlahan di lepasnya tubuh kyuhyun pelan dengan sikap sedikut canggung. menyadari kebodohanya kedua orang itu saling menatap dan tersenyum aneh kemudian. entah kenapa saat berhadapan dengan kyuhyun, kibum merasa tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. bahkan tak jarang ia bersikap layaknya seorang idiot yang tak bisa menempatkan dirinya sendiri dengan benar. Terlihat sangat bodoh sekali. Kibum mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal berusaha mengurangi rasa gugup yang dirasakan sedari tadi, sedikit dia berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokanya dan membebaskan dirinya dari kecanggungan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" apa kau terlambat juga sama sepertiku" tanya kibum memulai berusaha mencairkan suasanya yang beraura aneh itu.

" ne...aku terlambat karena telat bangun" jawab kyuhyun memperlihatkan cengiran polosnya yang seketika membuat kibum serasa meleleh menjadi jeli, terpesona pada kecantikan seorang cho kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" cantik..." gumam kibum tanpa sadar mengeluarkan pemikirannya yang sontak membuat pipi kyuhyun bersemu merah tanpa bisa di cegah.

" maaf..." balas kibum cepat. melihat ekspresi kibum senyum kyuhyun terkembang semakin lebar.

" apa tanganmu tidak apa-apa" tanya kyuhyun tersadar karena sedari tadi pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan tiba-tiba memikirkan tangan kibum yang terbakar.

Kibum menatap tangannya jengah. ini adalah topik pembicaraan yang sama sekali tak disukainya, keanehan tentang dirinya yang mendapat perlakuan berbeda dari lingkungannya karena ketidaknormalannya yang sangat menggangu hidupnya. Bahkan kibum berusaha dan mencoba untuk bersikap normal serta berusaha menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya bisa membakar atau meledakan apapun dengan mudah mengunakan kemampuannya untuk mengendalikan kakuatan api yang bisa muncul di sekitar tubuhnya kapan saja.

" tanganku baik-baik saja, bahkan meski seluruh tubuhku terbakar aku tetap akan baik-baik saja kyu, karena api tak mungkin bisa melukaiku, kau bisa menganggapku aneh karena itulah kenyataannya. aku memang aneh sudah sejak lahir" jelas kibum terdengar sekali nada getir di setiap kata yang di lontarkannya bahkan tanpa sadar ingatannya kembali saat dirinya mendengar penuturan pria asing yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya.

Kibum mengacak kepala kyuhyun sayang membuat perasaan aneh semakin kuat mengelitiki perutnya. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya lagi hanya karena sentuhan ringan tangan kibum di kepalanya. menyadari kebungkaman kyuhyun, kibum menatap sendu kepala gadis itu, kibum tau jika kyuhyun pastilah takut pada keabnormalanya sama seperti orang tuanya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh setiap hari saat menatapnya

" aku pergi" ucap kibum pada akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih, sementara kyuhyun masih terpaku dengan kepala menunduk tapi tak berapa lama langkah kibum terhenti tatkala ia merasakan sentuhan hangat yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

Kibum menoleh didapati tangan kyuhhun yang tengah mengengam tangannya erat.

" aku juga sama sepertimu, kim kibum..." ucap kyuhyun pada akhirnya yang membuat kening kibum berkerut tak mengerti apa maksud dari kata "sama" yang di maksud kyuhyun padanya.

"tetaplah bersamaku, aku tak yakin bisa menghindarimu setelah ini, kurasa aku menyukaimu, ini aneh tapi rasanya hatiku berdebar terus sejak tadi, jadi jangan pergi dan tetaplah bersamaku" ucap kyuhyun yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. mendengar pengakuan secara langsung dari kyuhyun dengan tampang imut yang menggoda dengan sikap malu-malu rasanya membuat kibum ingin pingsan, bahkan dadanya terasa bagaikan tersengat oleh ribuan volt listrik, bahkan kibum tidak pernah membayangkan jika kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya dan melontarkan secara langsung dan terang-terangan seperti ini.

mereka terdiam saling menatap merasakan setiap sensasi aneh yang sejak tadi mengambang mengitari mereka namun terasa menyenangkan. kini tak hanya wajah kyuhyun saja yang terlihat memerah bahkan wajah kibumpun sama merahnya dengan wajah kyuhyun.

tanpa sadar kibum menutupi wajah merahnya malu dan senyum bahagia tersunggih di bibirnya semerah darahnya tanpa bisa di cegah.

" katakanlah sesuatu agar aku tidak terlihat seperti idiot, aku malu sekali..." ungkap kyuhyun salah tingkah dan sesekali menunduk gelisah.

melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang begitu menggoda menurutnya perlahan di lepaskan gengaman tangan kyuhyun dan di tarik tubuh mungil gadis itu, kibum memeluk tubuh kyuhyun erat serta senyum ceria sukses terbit begitu saja dari bibir seksinya.

" aku tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi kau tak terlihat seperti idiot, karena di mataku kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui, aku mencintaimu Cho kyuhyun" bisik kibum seduktif di telinga kyuhyun sementara kyuhyun mulai membalas pelukan hangat kubum. entah kenapa ia bisa menjadi gadis seromantis ini dan sekarang dia benar-benar malu, dia juga tak tau tapi yang jelas kyuhyun sangat bahagia perasaanya terasa mengelepar liar di dalam dadanya yang terasa penuh, dibalasnya pelukan kibum erat.

" aku juga mencintaimu, kim kibum" bisiknya hangat dengan senyum yang tersunggih cantik di bibirnya. perlahan di lepasnya pelukan itu dan dengan lembut di ciumnya bibir kyuhyun yang terlihat merah mengoda hanya ciuman singkat yang terasa lembut dan hangat setelah itu di lepaskan tautan bibir mereka, keduanya saling memandang dengan wajah merah merona yang tak bisa di sembunyikan dan kemudian saling melempar senyum bahagia. kini seorang cho kyuhyun bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta meski pasangannya adalah manusia yang jelas kebahagiaanya terasa begitu luar biasa bagaikan bom yang meledak hebat di dadanya.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak keberatan dengan status kibum yang manusia, entahlah kyuhyun tak bisa mendefinisikan jenis manusia apakah kibum itu, apa mungkin kibum adalah makhluk setengah sama sepertinya, kyuhyun tidak ingin tau dan tidak ingin peduli yang jelas saat ini dia bisa merasakan kehagiaan.

" papa... mungkin dia tak sebaik atau tak setampan papa, tapi aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagian sama sepertimu dan mama" bisik kyuhyun dalam hati senyum bahagia terlihat tebit dari bibirnya. di lepaskan pelukan itu dan mereka saling melempar senyum bahagia yang tak bisa terlukiskan sampai sebuah teriakan nyaring mengagetkan mereka memanggil dari seorang pemuda yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

" kai~kun, sehunna kenapa dengan kalian? tanya kyuhyun setelah menyadari bahwa teriakan nyaring itu berasal dari kai yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas dan khawatir. sementara sehun mengikuti kyu dengan raut wajah tegang dan terlihat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

" kau tidak apa-apa, apa dia melukaimu" tanya kai mulai meneliti setiap jengkal bagian tubuh kyuhyun mencoba memastikan tidak ada luka atau cacat yang menempel di kulit putihnya.

" samael...dia datang, apa yang dia lakukan padamu, apa dia melukaimu" tanya sehun akhirnya yang melakukan tindakan sama seperti yang kai lakukan dan terlihat di wajahnya raut wajah khawatir.

" tenanglah dia tak melakukan apapun padaku karena kim kibum melindungiku tadi" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala kedua sahabatnya dengan sayang.

melihat kyuhyun mengelus kedua kepala pemuda itu membuat kibum mendegus sebal seraya melempar tatapan jengah-cemburu- tentu saja. mendengar nama kibum di sebut sontak mata mereka berdua menatap pemuda itu yang memperlihatkan ekspresi aneh menatap mereka yang sedari tadi yang tak mengacuhkan keberadaanya.

" terimakasih kim kibum, karena sudah menolong heryza kami" ucap sehun mewakili memecah keheningan yang terasa membeku, sementara kai melihat kibum dengan pandangan tak suka yang terlihat jelas di mata kibum.

" siapa pria tadi, kenapa kalian memanggil kyuhyun, dengan sebutan heryza" tanya kibum seduktif menatap kedua pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dengan acuh tak menghiraukan raut membunuh kai yang sedari tadi telah menelanjanginya.

" itu bukan urusanmu" sentak kai dingin sembari menyeret tubuh kyuhyun menjauh dari kibum.

" hanya teman lama dan itu panggilan akrab kami untuk kyuhyun, maaf untuk sikap kai" ucap sehun lagi-lagi mewakili untuk bagian kai juga.

" sampai jumpa lagi, oppa" teriak kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah kibum, entah apa yang dipikirkan kibum saat ini hatinya mencelos melihat gadis yang baru beberapa menit menjadi kekasihnta diseret paksa dan hebatnya lagi gadis itu seolah tak keberatan dan rela di seret pergi oleh kau. Kibum mengacak surai kelamnya kesal.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun diam saja diseret paksa oleh kai sementara sehun mengikuti pergerakan mereka dalam diam, sesekali dilihatnya sehun melirik cengkraman tangan kai yang menggengam tangan kyuhyun erat dengan tatapan mata tajam yang sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun tau jika kai dan sehun sedang dalam mood buruk.

mereka berjalan cepat melewati koridor panjang dan memasuki ruang kelas mereka yang terlihat sepi tak ada seorangpun keberadaan teman sekelasnya karena saat itu memang bertepatan dengan jam istirahat siang.

dilepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan kyuhyun, kai mendengus sebal, terlihat sekali wajah kai sangat gusar. Kyuhyun tau jika kai tengah merajuk mempertanyakan kedekatanya dengan kibum, pemuda yang baru beberapa menit menjadi kekasihnya dan dengan bodohnya malah kyuhyun tinggal begitu saja. rasa menyesal kini mulai mengerogoti hatinya, kyuhyun berjanji akan menebusnya nanti.

" kenapa...ada apa denganmu kai bukankah kyuhyun baik-baik saja sekarang" ucap sehun memecahkan kebekuan dengan suara rendah bernada dingin yang terdengar menusuk telinga.

" kenapa kau bersamanya heryza?!" tanya kai menatap kyuhyun dingin mengacuhkan ucapan sehun. Sehun mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan bernada dingin yang jelas-jelas tak menghiraukan dirinya yang bersuara lebih dulu.

" berhentilah merajuk kai" ucap kyuhyun mendekati kai serta menatapnya intens.

" cih...aku bahkan sedang mengkhawatirkanmu kau bilang aku merajuk" ucapnya memalingkan wajahnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum mengejek.

" tidak...aku tau kau mengkhawatirkanku tapi yang ku lihat sekarang kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang merajuk meminta perhatian ibunya," ucap kyuhyun semakin mendekat seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher kai intens. Sehun gemetar menahan semua perasaan sakit yang berkecamuk di hatinya melihat kedua orang terdekatnta berada di ruangan yang sama sekali tak mengangapnya ada serta mengacuhkan eksistensinya sejak tadi. Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya berusaha untuk tidak menyerang mereka berdua seraya membuang mukanya menatap lapangan yang di penuhi murid-murid yang tengah asyik bermain basket.

" apa kau menyukaiku kai" tebak kyuhyun yang membuat kai membeku, lidahnya bahkan telah keluh seolah tak bisa berkata-kata. harusnya dengan lantang kai bisa menjawab pertanyaan mudah itu tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa ragu dengan perasaanya sendiri, dia juga merasa tak yakin jika perasaan yang ia miliki ini adalah cinta, entahlah kai bingung disaat yang tak tepat.

" tidak...kurasa tidak, kau tak menyukaiku kai~kun masihkah kau tidak menyadarinya, haruskah aku mengatakanya sehunna" tanya kyuhyun pada sehun yang tersentak memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" hentikan sekarang juga heryza" ucap sehun jengah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, sekarang keadaan terasa memuakan untuk sehun.

" tetaplah ditempatmu oh sehun" ucap kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti perintah yang tak terbantahkan di telinga sehun. Sehun diam menurut sementara tangannya terlihat mengepal erat, sehun membatu di tempat.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah kai tidak berniat mencium hanya bermaksud berbisik di telinga pemuda siluman~yokai itu.

" sadarlah kai bukan aku orang yang kau sukai, kau hanya merasa terlalu nyaman bersamaku bukan berarti kau menyukaiku harusnya kau sudah sadar itu, aku tau sangat tau siapa kau kai, sebaliknya kau terlalu tidak peka dengan sekitarmu berhentilah menyiksa dirimu buka matamu masih ada orang yang menginginkanmu dan yang kauinginkan" ucap kyuhyun sambil melihat kearah sehu

" benarkan sehun~ah?!" tambahnya lagi memandang penuh arti kepada sehun yang terlihat menghela nafas pasrah.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" kemana saja kau kenapa baru terlihat, jangan bilang kau bolos lagi" tanya eunhyuk yang menghempaskan pantatnya di sebelah kibum yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya atau bisa di sebut sarapannya di atap sekolah bersama dua sahabatnya.

" lebih hebat lagi, aku ketiduran karena begadang kemarin malam dan sialnya wookie malah ikut-ikutan kesiangan juga" ucap kibum menjelaskan tanpa melirik pada eunhyuk yang mulai tertarik dengan bekal yang di bawa oleh kibum, kibum heran, entah kenapa wookie masih sempat membuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya, memang adiknya itu adalah seorang jenius dalam hal masak-memasak. tanpa meminta ijin kibum, eunhyuk mencomot telur dadar yang terlihat sangat mengiurkan itu, dengan cepat diambilnya atas tindakanya itu eunhyuk di hadiahi tatapan membunuh dari kibum yang sangat tidak suka bila acara makan siangnya di ganggu. sementara eunhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran dengan wajah tak berdosanya. tak berapa lama eunhyuk menghela nafas berat memandang langit seperti merenung.

" menjauhlah dariku jika kau terus-terusan menghela nafas seperti itu kau bisa saja menularkan kesialanmu padaku" ucap kibum acuh tanpa melihat ke arah eunhyuk yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

sementara dongahe mengigit roti melonnya sambil nyengir mendengar ucapan kibum.

" apakah kesialan bisa menular, lucu sekali...kalaupun bisa pasti akan kutularkan semuanya padamu dasar manusia menyebalkan" sungutnya sebal dan disambut oleh kekehan kibum yang terdengar sangat meremehkan di telinga eunhyuk.

" ada apa denganmu, hyukie kau sensitif sekali akhir-akhir ini, kau lagi kedatangan tamu bulanan ya, cih...perempuan sekalu" ucap donghae ngawur sambil cengengesan tak jelas.

" otakmu bahkan lebih idiot dari wajahmu dasar siluman ikan, berhentilah mengatakan hal bodoh dan omong kosong, menyebalkan" jawab eunhyuk dengan nada sing a songnya dan dibalas oleh cengiran watados donghae.

" jangan salahkan donghae jika dia beranggapan seperti itu habis wajahmu aneh sekali, ceritakan pada kami apa masalahmu, pasti akan kutertawakan" jawab kibum masih terkekeh dengan wajah menyebalkan namun tetap memusatkan perhatian pada sahabatnya yang terlihat mengalau di sampingnya.

" ckckck dasar sialan kalian, hah... kurasa aku lebih sial karena punya teman seperti kalian berdua" ucap eunhyuk malas sambil menatap sebal kearah kibum dan donghae yang berhigh five ria, sementara kibum masih asyik mengunyah makanannya sambil menyeringai lucu.

" entahlah aku merasa aneh saja saat hara tak berada disampingku untuk mengangu seperti dulu, aku merasa jika dia tak mengikuti dan merecokiku hidupku pasti akan tenang tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa aneh saat tak melihatnya mengikutiku atau mengagguku dengan renggekannya yang sangat menyebalkan itu" jelas eunhyuk meski pada akhirnya dia akan tau reaksi kibum dan donghae seperti apa, seperti yang di duga tawa keras keluar dari bibir mereka berdua yang sukses menyambutnya dan semakin membuatnya merasakan kenistaan tiada akhir dari teman-temanya itu yang berhati batu seperti kibum dan donghae, eunhyuk mendesah pasrah merasa tidak ada gunanya marah-marah pada kedua sahabatnya yang memang autis sejak lahir. jika saja eunhyuk bisa mengirimkan guna-guna rasanya ingin sekali membuat kedua pemuda di sampingnya itu mati dengan cara yang mengelikan agar eunhyuk bisa balas meneetawainya juga.

" jangan bilang kau mulai memperhatikannya atau jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukainya hyukie" tebak kihum pada akhirnya masih menunjukan cengiran yang menurut eunhyuk terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan bodoh.

" entahlah...ah sudahlah percuma aku cerita pada kalian, kalian bahkan tak mengerti sama sekali, teruskan saja tertawa semoga kesialan juga datang pada kalian berdua dasar setan" sungut eunhyuk emosi dan berniat meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih setia tertawa nyaring, kibum berdiri dan memeluk eunhyuk yang terlihat sebal, sesekali mereka masih terus mengodanya. mereka bertiga beriringan keluar dari atap dan berjalan menuju kelas kyuhyun dan hara.

" baiklah, aku akan membantumu kali ini" putus kibum pada akhirnya.

" cih..." eunhyuk berdecih ria mendengar pengakuan kibum yang di rasa tak ada tulus- tulusnya.

" ya lee hyuk jae berhentilah merajuk atau kubatalkan keputusanku untuk membantumu" ucap kibum kemudian eunhyuk menunjukan ekspresi cemberutnya lagi.

" baiklah tepati janjimu kim kibum" ucap eunhyuk pada akhirnya bagaimanapun ia tetap membutuhkan bantuan saat ini.

saat pintu itu terbuka terdengar ucapan dingin yang terdengar menusuk gendang telinga mereka. ketiga pemuda itu diam terpaku melihat pemandangan romantis yang tersaji di depan mata kepala mereka. Bahkan kibum sempat melebarkan matanya menatap kedua manusia yang sedang berpelukan romantis. jujur ia sangat syok melihat kekasihnya berpelukan dengan kai si manusia hitam yang sangat dibencinya.

" hentikan sekarang juga, heryza" ucap sehun dengan wajah datar terkesan dingin. Sehun berniat untuk pergi dari ruangan itu saat sebuah suara menghentikanya terasa memerintah dan terdengar sedikit angkuh di telinga kibum, seperti bukan kyuhyun yang di kenalnya.

" tetaplah di tempatmu oh sehun" ucap kyuhyun menatap sehu tanpa sengaja tatapanya bertemu dengan manik gelap kibum yang menatapnya dalam diam dengan ekspresi wajah terluka. Kyuhyun diam, bahkan terkesan acuh mendapati kibum yang menatap dengan ekspresi tidak percaya padanya melihat kejadian yang di lakukanya saat ini adalah hal wajar dan memang seharusnya dilakukanya dan untuk yang kedua kalinya kibum merasa perasaan kecewa, hatinya mencelos terasa sangat sakit dan perih, kibum bahkan tak percaya jika ini kenyataan, terlalu menyakitkan...

dia terpaku di tempat melihat kyuhyunnya tengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada kai. berbisik di telinga kai menoleh pada sehun yang masih bungkam dengan senyum penuh makna.

" benarkan sehun-ah" ucapnya lagi kembali menatap kai dan memcium pipi pemuda tan itu sekilas. melihat kejadian itu mata kibum membulat sempurna. bahkan ia tak mempercayai penglihatannya. melihat kyuhyunnya mencium laki-laki lain di depannya mata kepalanya sendiri seolah meremukan hatinya hingga tak berbentuk belum hilang rasa sakitnya kyuhyun berjalan kearah sehu yang terpekur di tempat dengan wajah keruh seolah menahan beban berat yang sangat sulit untuk ditanggungnya

" berusahalah, sehun~ah jangan biarkan semua menjadi sia-sia oh..." ucap kyuhyun tersenyum mengusap pipi kelewat putih milik sehu pelan dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

" kau memberikanku masalah heryza" ucap shu seraya tersenyum membalas kyuhyun.

" terimakasih, heryza" tambahnya lagi dengan tatapan sendu.

" aku pergi" ucap kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kai dan sehu yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Kibum menatap kosong kyuhyun yang berjalan kearahnya, mungkin sekarang rohnya sudah melayang pergi meninggalkan raganya sejak tadi. entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana dengan kokohnya dia masih berdiri tegak, dirasanya hatinya sangat sakit, apa ia terlalu berlebihan mengangap kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya, tapi ia tak salah dengar bahwa kyuhhun mengatakan dia juga menyukainya, gilakah dia sekarang atau sekarang ia sedang berilusi tentanv kyuhyunnya. belum sadar dari rasa syok yang menguncangnya kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depannya menampilkan senyum ceria yang ditunjukanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" kibummie..." ucap kyuhyun, menyadarkan kibum dari keterkejutannya dan melemparkan tatapan penuh kesakitan ke arah gadis itu, entah sejak kapan kibum berubah menjadi melankolis seperri ini dan dia sama sekali tidak perduli yang di perdulikan saat ini hanya kyuhyunnya. Kibum diam tak menyahut bahkan untuk bertanya kibum tak berani, ia sangat takut mendengar jawaban kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah dia mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan kibumnya tanpa berfikir kyuhyun mengengam tangan kibum dan menyeret pemuda itu ke atas atap, donghae dan eunhyuk terpaku di tempat, diam...dan sesaat kemudian mereka berlari mengikuti kyuhyun dan kibum. setelah sampai kyuhyun mendesah keras melihat wajah kibum seperti itu jelas ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menyakiti pemuda yang entah sejak kapan telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

" kibummie maaf, sudah membuatmu kaget tadi" ungkap kyuhyun yang di sambut tawa kibum yang terdengar menyakitkan.

" kenapa kau melakukanya Cho kyuhyun, kita bahkan baru memulainya apa kau sengaja mempermainkanku oh.." tanya kibum pedih terlihat air mata mengenang disana, demi tuhan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia sembah kyuhyun mengumpat kesal ini tidak seperti yang terlihat.

" kau salah paham kubummie, aku dengan kai tak ada hubungan apa-apa aku hanya membantunya dan sehun untuk bersama" ucap kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan.

" jangan membohongiku cho kyuhyun," tanya kibum merasakan dadanya semakin terasa peri.

" yang benar saja apa kau mengangapku bodoh, dia laki-laki begitu juga dengan sehu mana mungkin mereka bisa bersama" sentak kibum kasar tanpa terasa airmatanya jatuh mengalir tanpa bisa dicega, melihat kibum menangis rasa sesak seolah merajam hatinya. diraihnya wajah kibum membingkai wajah laki-laki itu dengan tangannya sendiri, kyuhyun melihat wajah itu sekilas ia yakin sangat yakin jika ia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. perlahan dikecupnya bibir kibum lembut berniat membungkamnya mencoba menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada kibum.

Kibum terdiam terkejut mendapat ciuman dari kyuhyun.

" kibummie...oh sehun itu wanita bukan seorang laki-laki seperti dugaanmu, aku hanya membantu kai untuk menyadari perasaannya, jangan marah ya dan berhentilah menangis, maafkan aku kibummie" ucap kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan raut wajah sedih.

mendengar pengkuan kyuhhun, kibum melonggoh. hal omong kosong apa lagi yang ia dengar.

"APA?!...wanita, sehun...tidak mungkin" teriak donghae dan eunhyuk secara bersamaan yang menguping pembicaraan kyuhyun dan kibum.

akhirnya kyuhyun menceritakan semua tentang latar belakang seorang oh sehu yang tak ingin menjadi seorang wanita yang selalu di anggap lemah oleh sebangsanya maka dari itu dia menyamar menjadi seoranf laki-laki karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggu.

" jadi begitu, harusnya kau menceritakan padaku kau tau aku benar-benar merasa patah hati saat melihatmu mencium si hitam pesek itu" ucap kibum manja kepada kyuhyun terlihat sangat out of caracter sekali.

" maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan mengatakan apapun padamu oh" balas kyuhyun sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya.

" ngomong-ngmong sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab, apa kalian sedang berkencan?!" tanya eunhyuk heran melihat perubahan sikap kyuhgun dan kibum.

" sejak tadi pagi" ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil nyengir.

" dasar pasangan bodoh" gumam donghae cuek dan tersenyum melihat cinta konyol si datar dingin berubah menjadi kenyataan.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle :**

 **Dark**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, misteri, horor.**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa tidak baku, tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar, typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hah...mengesalkan sekali" gumam seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai emo itu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya malas di beranda kuil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak kecil dan mengeliat setelahnya mencoba merengangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Laki-laki itu terdiam menatap langit yang terlihat cerah dengan juntaian kapas berwarna putih yang mengantung diatas kepalanya, dia memejamkan matanya secara perlahan seolah menikmati semilir angin dan suara gema lonceng kuil yang terdengar sangat merdu dan di telinga dan terasa menentramkan sesekali semilir angin membelai lembut seluruh permukaan kulit dan mempermainkan surai hitamnya yang terlihat berkilau.

Laki-laki itu-yesung- menatap halaman kuil yang terlihat cantik dengan taman yang terlihat sekali sangat terawat dengan baik. Tak berapa lama dia mulai menghela nafas berat dengan tatapan menerawang dan tak berapa lama dia mulai mengacak suraihitamnya itu lagi terlihat sedikit frustasi.

" berhentilah mengacak-acaj rambutmu seperti itu Yesung" ucap laki-laki lainnya keluar dari dalam kuil sambil membawa baki yang berisikan beberapa potong semangka segar dan dua gelas sirup yang terlihat sangat mengiurkan di lidah dan juga tengorokannya.

" apa yang menganggu pikiranmu, apa masalah penyegelan itu?!" tebaknya lagi. Terlihat Yesung menghela nafasnya sekali lagi seolah membenarkan tebakan Hangeng-sepupunya itu yang kini memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Yesung.

" aku belum yakin jika aku bisa melakukan penyegelan tanpa haraboji Hangeng, bagaimana jika aku gagal?! Bagaimana jika aku belum siap dan mengacaukan semuanya?!" desah Yesung terdengar resah dan tidak percaya diri.

" jangan terlalu pesimis aku juga ada disana bersamamu, lagipula masih tiga puluh hari lagi dan percayalah kau sangat hebat saat penyegelan terakhir waktu itu, kau tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskanya lagipula tidak hanya kita berdua yang melakukan penyegelan itu, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal yang tidak penting" ucap Hangeng mencomot sebuah semangka dan mengigitnya pelan dengan sikap yang kelewat santai.

"Han, apa kau percaya dengan gadis aneh itu?!" tanya Yesung memastikan dan balik memandang Hangeng lekat dan setelahnya ikut mengambil sebuah semangka dan menggigitnya dalam potongan besar dan meludahkan isinya sembarang.

" entahlah...aku juga tak terlalu yakin, tapi tak ada salahnya kita mencoba lagipula tak ada alasan bagi kita untuk tidak mempercayainya, kau tau sendiri masalah apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini dan kurasa kita sedang ada dalam perahu yang sama dengannya tidak terlaku buruk juga bekerja sama dengan gadis itu" jelas Hangeng panjang lebar.

" ngomong-ngomong kau ingat nama gadis itu, aku hanya sedikit mengingatnya bahkan wajahnya masih agak samar-samar dalam ingatan payahku" tanya Hangeng yang terlihat berfikir. hening tak ada jawaban baru setelah beberapa menit Yesung kembali berbicara setelah buah semangka segar itu telah tandas di tangannya.

"Namanya Heryza, dia gadis aneh yang terlihat mempesona, entah seperti apa sekarang wujudnya" ucap Yesung menerawang mengingat pertemuannya dengan gadis itu hampir lima tahun yang lalu di tengah hujan deras di sertai dengan badai dan halilintar.

Saat itu Yesung baru kembali dari misinya ke gunung bersama dengan kakeknya dan di saat itulah Yesung melihat seorang gadis kecil bersandar pada tiang listrik dengan keadaan parah dan terlihat lemah dan hampir pingsan di depan kuil tempat tinggalnya dengan luka yang hampir memenuhi setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang penuh darah entah apa yang terjadi saat itu, gadis itu-Heryza sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkitnya dan sama sekali tak berniat menjelaskan juga sebab dia mengalami hal sedemikian rupa sementara dia juga tak mau memaksa gadis itu untuk bercerita. bahkan waktu itu Yesung dan kakeknya mengira jika Heryza adalah seorang korban kekerasan dan kasus tabrak lari namun dugaannya itu salah besar dia bukanlah anak biasa karena dia juga bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Dia mengatakan jika dia adalah anak seorang iblis, sang kegelapan Lucifer, sangat aneh tapi aku percaya entah kenapa aku bisa mempercayainya karena aku pernah melihat wujud aslinya saat itu, dia memang seorang anak iblis Han dan kurasa saat ini kekuatannya bahkan jauh lebih besar dari saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya" ucap Yesung tersenyum mengingat gadis kecil yang sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa itu. Hangeng menatap Yesung dan tersenyum. Yesung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya santai dan mengeliat manja.

"Kuharap dia semakin bertambah kuat" harap Hangeng.

"Ah...aku kangen dengan Teukiku, sayang kapan kau pulang, aku merindukanmu sekali" racay Yesung sambil bergelung mendekap tubuhnya sendiri seraya mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya membayangkan jika yang memeluknya adalah kekasih cantiknya, melihat keautisan sepupunya itu Hangeng hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengalihkan matanya menatap awan dan mengikuti Yesung, merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya yang tiba- tiba terasa berat tanpa paksaan entah kenapa rasa kantuk mulai menyerang mereka berdua. keduanya terlelap dengan tenang sementara angin masih sibuk memainkan anak rambut kedua laki-laki itu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. sesekali suara lonceng itu terdengar memecahkan kesunyian yang menyelimuti kuil itu menciptakan sebuah harmonisasi yang terdengar indah dan terasa menenangkan, seolah menciptakan melodi pengantar tidur untuk kedua bayi besar tampan yang mulai berselancar ke alam mimpi.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Yeol~aku bertemu dengan anakmu, dia~aku bahkan tidak bisa menatap matanya, sungguh aku sangat merasa bersalah jika bertemu dan berhadapan dengannya, jika bukan karena ku kau pasti masih hidup hingga sekarang maafkan aku"Ucap laki-laki dengan wajah tampan itu menatap makam hijau yang sangat terawat itu.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu Kris, Chanyeolku pasti mengerti dia yang mengorbankan dirinya karena kemauannya sendiri demi menolongmu dan sepupuku aku paham meskipun aku tidak bisa menemui anakku karea keadaan kita tapi percaya jika keadaan akan segera kembali seperti semula, aku akan berusaha untuk membuat chanyeolku hidup kembali apapun caranya" bisik seorang wanita dengan suatu gelapnya yang berkibar di tiup angin sore itu. Kria berdiri menatap wanita yang memiliki paras yang hampir mirip seperti istrinya.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan anakmu, maafkan aku karena telah memisahkanmu dengannya" ucap Kris penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bersimpati padaku karena sesungguhnya akulah sang pembawa bencana, karenaku hidupmu, Chanyeol, Lilith dan juga wanita itu menjadi kacau dan berantakan, aku hanya pembawa masalah untuk kalian" ucap sendu wanita itu penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Eve semua yang terjadi adalah takdir, untuk saat ini kurasa kita harus memfokuskan diri untuk melawan Lucifer dan membebaskan Lilith aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi, bulan darah akan segera datang jika sampai saat itu kita tidak melakukan apapun aku khawatir Heryza, anakku akan membuat segalanya menjadi sulit, aku tidak ingin anakku menjadi sebuah penyebab kehancuran bagi dunia bawah dan dunia atas" jelas Kris seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau benar, Kita harus fokus pada Heryza, Kibum~apa kau tau dia sudah memiliki kemampuan seperti yang kumiliki sepertinya kemampuannya sudah bangkit dan semakin menguat" ucap wanita bernama Eve itu seraya berjalan menjauh dari area pemakaman di ikuti oleh Kris yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau menguntitnya?!" tanya Kris dengan alis mengernyit.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan sebagai seorang ibu, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya di saat aku merindukannya kau tidak usah khawatir aku hanya menatapnya dari jauh saja seperti yang kau lakukan saat kau mengintai anak gadismu" ucap Eve seraya tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah aneh yang di keluarkan oleh Kris.

"Kurasa kita adalah orang tua yang malang, mereka begitu dekat tapi kita sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati dan menyentuh mereka" ucap Kris lagi.

"Kau benar" jawab Eve dengan tatapan menerawang keduanya terdiam menatap langit seolah merenungi takdir mereka sebagai manusia dan iblis api yang menyedihkan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

awan gelap terlihat mengumpal mengangtung rendah dilangit, tak berapa lama sebuah rintik kecil jatuh dan semakin menderas dengan bulir air yang terjatuh membuat genangan air beriak.

"Langitnya menangis" gumam Kyuhyun masih menatap jendela luar dengan mata menerawang. tak lama Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandanganya meneliti setiap jengkal kelas sambil mengigiti ujung pensilnya, kebiasaan buruk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tak akan pernah bisa diubahnya sejak dulu. suasana tampak tenang dan tak ada suara sedikitpun diliriknya jam dinding yang membisu bosan sama seperti dirinya, jam dinding itu menunjukan jarum kecil tepat di angka lima, sudah sore...

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, batinnya merutuki kepalanya yang tak berisi ini dan hasilnya dia harus terjebak dalam kelas tambahan yang di rasanya sangat membosankan ini. diliriknya hara yang masih fokus dan sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan wali kelasnya park leeteuk, seorang guru yang memiliki paras cantik bak malaikat tapi sedikit cerewet dan memiliki tatapan mematikan bagi Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mampu menolak atau balas mengintimidasi wanita itu. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri Lucifer tak pernah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terintimidasi.

" rasanya aku bisa mati jika terus begini, rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan gila karena bosan, suasana macam apa ini darahku bahkan hampir membeku, sialan... " batin Kyuhyun berteriak tak terkendali, Kyuhyun mengoyangkan kakinya sedikit mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosanya, bahkan sudah dari satu jam yang lalu dia sudah menyerah tak berminat lagi untuk menjamah soal-soal yang ada di buku tulisnya itu. sesekali miki menoleh menatap kursi belakangnya dilihatnya dua orang itu tampak diam berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh Leeteuk tanpa protes dan tanpa kegaduhan.

"Ini aneh, yang benar saja sejak kapan mereka jadi rajin!" gumam Kyuhyun sedikit mencibir seolah tak terima melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat menikmati mantra gaib dan tulisan yang membuat kepalanya pusing pada sebuah buku paket yang membuat mata Kyuhyun seakan tergoda untuk terpejam dan mengacuhkannya.

oh...ayolah ia sangat bosan lagipula meski tak belajar kedua temannya adalah orang paling jenius yang pernah Kyuhyun kenal, bahkan Kyuhyun merasa heran dan aneh melihat mereka berdua memaksa untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan yang membosankan ini, kenapa dengan kedua temanya itu, tidak biasanya mereka diam, itu bukan gaya mereka.

tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terdiam, dia memikirkan tentang kejadian saat siang tadi mereka bahkan terlihat sangat pendiam setelah itu, apa mereka baik- baik saja?

jangan-jangan yang ia lakukan siang tadi sudah keterlaluan. ah...benar mungkin mereka berdua marah pada Kyuhyun, ya ampun...Kyuhyun mengacak surai karamelnya lagi dan sesekali menunjukan ekspresi anehnya. Hara sedikit meliriknya heran melihat teman sebangkunya yang terlihat berantakan dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk dan mengelengkan kepalanya seolah memaklumi tingkah autis temanya yang sangat wajar disandang oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu menurutnya.

sementara leeteuk yang melihat kelakuan Kyujyun yang sangat mendekati tingkah autis yang sangat menggangu, wanita cantik itu mulai menghela nafas lelah entah apa lagi yang kali ini di lakukan gadis cantik muridnya itu. ditutupnya buku yang sedang ia baca itu mulai memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah dengan penampilan kacau separuh acak-acakan dengan surai panjangnya yang mencuat kemana-mana.

sekali lagi ia mendesah lelah melihat satu muridnya itu. " Kyuhyun...apa ada masalah atau kau mengalami kesulitan mengerjakan soalmu" tanya leeteuk dengan wajah lelahnya. Kyuhyun terhenyak mendapat pertanyaan dari guru cantiknya itu sementara semua mata kini menatapnya penasaran. dengan canggung Kyuhyun mulai menegakan posisi duduknya berdehem sekilas merapikan penampilannya dan tersenyum bodoh setelahnya.

"Tidak songsaenim...maaf sudah mengangu" ucapnya lagi dengan wajah tidak enak.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas berat tak adakah hak menarik yang akan terjadi setelah ini, rasanya Kyuhyun akan benar-benar mati jika terjebak dalam keadaan super membosankan dalam setengah jam lagi, namun harapannya sepertinya akan menjadi kenyataan saat tanpa terasa hawa berat mulai mengelilinginya dan sekitarnya terasa menyesakan dan membuat kepala pening seketika dan entah kenapa suasana tiba-tiba berubah mendingin seketika. Kyuhyun tau apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini sontak wajah Kyuhyun, Kai dan Sehun berubah tegang dengan sorot mata yang terlihat waspada, Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya secara mendadak menatap nyalang sekitarnya bahkan telinga anjing milik Kai terlihat berdiri tegak seolah dia sedang mendengar suara sesuatu Kyuhyun tau suara apa itu.

" kalian semua cepat tutup telinga kalian" teriak Kyuhyun keras dengan wajah sangar bercampur panik. sementara semua orang memandang kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kaget, berfikir gadis itu mungkin sudah gila. berteriak nyaring membahana di dalam kelas seperti orang yang kerasukan. terlihat hanya beberapa anak yang reflek menutupi telinga mereka termasuk park songsenim dan Hara sambil menatap Kyuhyun terkejut dengan wajah bingung. sementara yang lain. malah memandang remeh dengan sikap acuh.

"Ya...apa kalian tuli cepat lakukan apa yang di perintahkan Kyuhyun jika kalian tidak ingin mati sialan" teriak Kai panik dan menutupi telinganya sendiri seperti yang di lakukan Sehun dan Kibum. tak berapa lama sebuah nada intrumen lagu terdengar lirih namun menusuk telinga mulai di dendangkan dan suaranya hampir mengema di setiap penjuru sekolah, sebuah intonasi nada dari sebuah flute, lama kelamaan nada suara yang terdengar semakin lama semakin intens itu mulai berkumandang dan terdengar makin keras dan nyaring hingga rasa pusing dan mual mulai menyerang siapa saja setelah itu yang tidak biaa menutupi telinganya dan efek dari suara flute itu terlalu kuat dan tiba-tiba di gantikan oleh rasa sesak yang mencengkeram hampir meremukan paru-paru siapapun yang tak melindungi telinganya membiarkan nada ekstrim itu mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya mengubah mereka menjadi boneka yang di kendalikan. sebagian dari kelas sudah terlihat limbung dan jatuh dengan wajah pucat dan sorot mata kosong dengan darah yang mulai merembes dari celah lubang hidungnya dan telinganya, sementara Kai terduduk lemas di lantai karena dialah yang memiliki pendengaran paling sensitif di antara mereka semua. dia meringgis merasakan cengkraman yang meremukan seluruh persendiannya, peluh sudah mulai membasahi tubuhnya dan wajah pemuda yokai itu terlihat memerah menahan rasa sakit bahkan matanya sudah mulai berkabut jika bunyi ini tak segera di hentikan kemungkinan kesadaran Kai akan menghilang dan dia akan berubah menjadi salah satu boneka Lucifer.

" Heryza lakukan sesuatu, Kai akan mati jika begini terus " teriak Sehun masih menutupi telinganya sendiri berusaha mendekati Kai yang terlihat meringkuk menyedihkan di lantai masih berteriak dan mengeram tertahan karena rasa sakit yang meremukkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun bergeming dia berdiri kokoh matanya dia benar-benar marah dengan siapapun yang berani menyerangnya dan melibatkan orang-orang yang sama sekali tak berdosa dan tak tau menahu tentang masalah apapun yang terjadi.

belum sempat Kyuhyun bertindak bunyi itu berhenti. keadaan kembali tenang seperti semula sunyi dan sepi.

" bedebah itu ingin main-main denganku" bisik Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap ke arah pintu tatapan mengerikan terlihat dari kedua bola matanya yang menajam dan seringgaian menyeramkan tak luput tersunggih dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Si bangsat itu sepertinya butuh sedikit pelajaran tata krama dariku, waktunya untuk bermain teman" bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam dan lirih dengan wajah yang terlihat berkilat mengerikan menatap Kai dan Sehun yang terlihat menetralkan nafas dan keadaannya yang sempat memburuk tadi, mereka membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dan balas menyeringai iblis mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

jalanan itu mulai tergenangi air yang meluber dimana-mana, entah sejak kapan hujan terasa begini ganas menguyur bumi yang bahkan terlihat makmur dan tidak tampak kekeringgan sedikitpun, ini sangat aneh bahkan ini adalah musim panas namun air hujan seolah turun bagai air bah tanpa sebab. terlihat dua orang laki-laki berlari melesat dengan kecepatan penuh membelah jalanan basah setengah banjir akibat hujan lebat yang tak kunjung berhenti, mereka terus berlaribagai orang gila menembus hujan yang seakan merajam wajahnya terasa peri namun tidak di hiraukannya, salah satu laki-laki itu berlari bersusah payah membawa sebuah benda yang di gendong di punggungnya yang terlihat sangat berat mengingat ukurannya yang tidak main-main besarnya, entah benda apa itu terlihat besar hampir melebihi besar tubuhnya sendiri dan dibalut dengan kain putih seolah menyembunyikan identitas benda besar yang menarik minat mata siapapun yang menatapnya sepanjang jalan itu, Yesung laki-laki itu, bahkan tak merasa kesulitan membawa benda yang lumayan besar itu di punggungnya malah ia seolah terbiasa membawanya kemana- mana dan gerakanya seolah tak terhambat dengan beban benda itu malah dia terlihat luwes dan lincah berlari dan menghindari mobil dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas di depanya.

sementara laki-laki satunya lagi yang mencoba mengikuti Yesung terlihat terenggah-enggah di belakang padahal dia tak sedang membawa apapun.

" sial kita terlambat, semoga mereka baik-baik saja" umpat Yesung kesal saat matanya menatap sebuah gedung sekolah yang terlihat mengerikan dengan awan hitam yang berkumpul dan berputar di atas gedungnya di tambah banyaknya monster juga siluman yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

" cepatlah Yesung, jangan membuang waktu" teriak Hangeng yang entah kenapa sudah berada

dalam halaman sekolah yang berpagar tinggi itu.

Yesung menoleh menatap Hangeng dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, dengan sekali sentakan ia berhasil melompati gerbang itu dengan mudah dan cepat- cepat mereka berlari menuju sekolah yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya. terlihat beberapa siluman tengah menghadangnya mencoba menghalangi siapapun yang hendak memasuki gedung sekolah itu

" aku tangani ini cepat masuk periksa keadaan di dalam dan pastikan Teeukiku baik-baik saja Hangeng" ucap Yesung sambil melepas pembungkus benda yang dibawanya tadi yang ternyata adalah sebuah pedang yang amat besar dan terlihat tajam berkilau.

" aku percayakan yang disini padamu, aku pergi" ucap Hangeng menembus hujan dan berlari memasuki gedung, biarpun dia disini keberadaannya tak akan membantu banyak karena dia bukan tipe petarung seperti sepupunya Yesung. dibukanya pembungkus tangan kirinya memperlihatkan sebuah lubang hitam yang bisa menghisap apapun di depannya termasuk para siluman-siluman yang menghalangi jalanya itu sekali hisapan para siluman itu raib tak bersisa, Hangeng memasuki gedung sekolah itu yang menatap samar lorong yang terlihat gelap dia terus masuk hingga tubuhnya menghilang di belokan lorong itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" tanya eunhyuk yang mulai melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menempel sempurna di telinganya mencoba menghalangi polusi suara yang hampir menjebol gendang telinganya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" entahlah, suara apa tadi mendengarnya membuatku sesak, rasanya sangat menyakitkan" ucap Kibum dengan nafas yang memburu terlihat sekali wajahnya pucat, eunhyuk mengedarkan matanya terlihat beberapa siswa yang masih terjaga terlihat bingung dengan wajah sama pucatnya seperti dirinya sementara siswa yang lainnya sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri tergeletak tak berdaya di bangku masing- masing. Kibum menendang bangku tempat donghae yang asyik tertidur dengan earphone yang terpasang sempurna di telinganya.

" ya...bangunlah lee donghae sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur, bodoh" teriak Kibum keras seraya melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah meja siluman ikan itu dan sukses membuatnya jatuh terjungkal hingga matanya terbuka dan membulat sempurna karena terkejut dia memandang Kibum marah.

" yak~Kibum apa-apaan sih kau?!" ucapnya marah seraya menatap tajam ke arah Kibum namun Donghae terdiam saat melihat gelagat aneh Kibun yang terdiam seolah tak menghiraukan protesannya, mata donghae mulai ikut mengedar melihat sekeliling nya yang keadaannya terlihat aneh melihat sikap songsaenim dan beberapa teman-temannya yang tergeletak seperti orang mati tak bergerak dengan mata kosong entah kenapa kewaspadaannya langsung muncul sepertinya alarm bawa sadarnya berteriak nyaring menandakan bahaya.

" ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi" tanya donghae yang terlihat sama bingungnya.

" sebaiknya kita keluar dan memeriksa keadaan" sahut Kibum entah kenapa pikirannya menjadi gelisah karena tiba-tiba dia mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang mengikuti kelas tambahan di ruangan lain yang jauh dari ruang kelasnya. belum sempat mereka bergerak keluar sebuah suara flute mulai terdengar lagi kali ini yang terdengar bukan nada menyakitkan itu lagi melainkan sebuah ritme bernada rendah yang terdengar aneh. sementara tubuh teman-temanya yang tadinya terlihat lemas tak bertenaga kini mulai bergerak bangun dan terlihat limbung seperti orang mabuk seiring suara itu yang seolah menuntun mereka untuk bergerak, suara flute itu seolah menghipnotis mereka untuk bergerak sesuai keinginan sang peniup yang berada entah dimana.

" ya kalian cepat keluar dari sana kenapa diam saja" teriak seorang laki-laki yang berada di luar kelas dengan wajah tegang terlihat bulir-bulir air mulai menetes satu persatu membasahi lantai dengan genangan kecil yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya.

tanpa di perintah untuk yang kedua kalinya ketujuh orang termasuk Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergegas keluar mengikuti laki-laki itu dan berlari tergesa dengan sekuat tenaga yang mereka milikki.

" sial, mereka mengikuti kita" teriak Eunhyuk yang tanpa sengaja melihat belakang punggungnya dan mendapati beberapa temannya yang telah berubah menjadi zombie yang tengah berjalan mengikutinya dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi.

" hiks...hiks...eomma aku tak ingin mati eomma..." teriak Donghae yang terlihat sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya bahkan bergetar hebat dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri setiap inci tubuhnya.

" diamlah hae tak ada yang akan mati disini" ucap Kihum gemas sensiri melihat wajah Donghae yang sudah basah oleh air mata dan hidung yang berwarna merah.

" apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang" tanya tiffani salah satu gadis yang berhasil selamat dan masih sadar mengikuti Kibum dengan wajah cemasnya matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca tangannya mengengam tangan temannya, suli gadis imut itu diam menanggis sesekali terdengar sesenggukan kecil dari bibirnya. semuanya bungkam hingga akhirnya suara berat Hangeng memecahkan kesunyian koridor itu.

" cari Heryza kalian tau dimana kelasnya?!" tanya Hangeng menjawab pertanyaan Tiffani meski dirasa sedikit terlambat.

"Heeyza, siapa lagi itu kami bahkan tidak mengenalnya" teriak Ren laki-laki bersurai pirang itu terlihat sedikit frustasi.

Kibum tau siapa yang dimaksud laki-laki cina itu, dengan cepat Kibum berhenti tepat di sebuah ruang kelas. sementara zombi-zombi itu semakin mendekati mereka.

" disini ruang kelas Kyuhyunku" dengan tergesa Kibum membuka pintu itu dan mendapati pemandangan yang tak kalah mengejutkan dari yang sebelumnya. disana terlihat park songsaenim, Kai, Sehun, Hara dan beberama siswa yang masih sadar tampak di kerubuti zombi-zombi teman sekelas mereka. mereka terlihat mengeram dan berusaha menyakiti menjambak dan bahkan mengigit siswa yang masih sadar. terlihat Hara mulai menangis dia terhimpit tak bisa melepaskan diri dari beberapa zombi yang mengerubutinya terlihat sekali pipi Hara berdarah, dia terluka. mata Eunhyuk melebar tatkala melihat Haranya yang terlihat ketakutan itu, dengan sigap Eunhyuk berlari dan mulai menyingkirkan mereka satu persatu tak ada keraguan dan ketakutan sedikitpun dimatanya sesekali dia mendorong bahkan membanting mereka yang seenaknya menyakiti Haranya.

" ya kalian jangan diam saja cepat bantu kami menyingkirkan mereka" teriak Kai kalap melihat laki-laki bodoh yang terlihat mematung di depan pintu dengan tidak elitnya. mereka tersadar dan langsung menyebar bahkan Suli dan Tiffani ikut membantu melayangkan sebuah sapu kearah zombi-zombi itu mengusirnya keluar dari ruang kelas.

" ah sial, jangan menarik rambutku brengsek" teriak Kyuhyun marah saat zombi-zombi itu datang padanya dengan cekatan Kibum berlari kearah Kyuhyun membanting tubuh zombi laki-laki itu yang mulai mengerayangi tubuh Kyuhyunnya.

" jangan pernah menyentuh Kyuhyunku keparat" teriaknya marah dan meninju zombi itu hingga terpental menuju luar kelas.

" ya Lee Donghae gerakan tubuhmu jangan diam saja idiot" teriak Eunhyuk yang mendapati Donghae tengah meringkuk menjauh dari hiruk pikuk yang sejak tadi terjadi bahkan sekarang wajahnya benar-benar sangat pucat seolah darah telah berhenti mengalir disana.

" cepat bantu aku menutup pintu ini," teriak Hangeng berusaha menahan pintu yang kini telah tertutup rapat memisahkan mereka dengan zombi tadi.

Donghae sadar dia mengangkat sebuah bangku menaruhnya di depan pintu sebagai penahan.

" sekarang apa..., apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang" teriak clChangmin mulai panik lagi setelah beberapa saat suasana menegangkan itu mereda.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengambil seruling miliknya benda keramat yang bisa membunuh siapa saja yang mendengarkan harmoni instrumen kematian miliknya.

"Kyuhyun apa yang akan kau lakukan?! kau bisa membunuh semua orang yang ada disini" cegah Sehun menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang membawa seruling berwarna hitam itu menuju kearah bibirnya.

" jadi maksudmu aku harus turun tangan sendiri menghabisi satu persatu dari mereka, ayolah Sehun aku tak akan melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu, lagipula harusnya kau yang paling senang disini, karena buku catatanmu akan segera terisi penuh" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai mengerikan.

" biarkan dia Sehun" ucap Kai dengan nada dingin menatapnya dengan sorot tajam ke arah Sehun.

" harusnya kau lebih tau mengenai Heryza lebih dari aku" tambah Kai akhirnya tatapan matanya menunjukan kepercayaan besar pada sosok Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyerigai kearahnya. Kai tau jika Kyuhyun tak akan membunuh manusia yang tak bersalah dia berbeda, dia bukan lucifer iblis berhati dingin itu.

sementara semua orang yang ada diruangan itu melihat mereka dengan tatapan takut meski mereka tak mengerti apa yang di maksud ketiga

orang yang berdiskusi di depannya mereka tau jika hal itu sangat berbahaya dan bisa-bisa nyawa merekapun sedang di pertaruhkan disini.

dengan perlahan tangan itu mulai terangkat menempelkan seruling hitam berkilau dengan ukiran yang sangat cantik kearah mulutnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba meresapi setiap nada yang tengah di keluarkannya. tanpa sengaja hara dan yang lainnya menutupi telinganya reflek. tak berapa lama nada itu mulai berkumandang dan terdengar teriakan membahana yang mengerikan dari arah luar mata mereka semua menatap waspada kearah pintu memastikan jika semuanya baik- baik saja. berjaga-jaga bila makhluk liar diluar sana tidak menerobos masuk dan kembali menyerang mereka.

" tidak apa-apa suara ini tidak menyakitiku" gumam Hara melepaskan tangannya dari telinga dan menatap mereka yang ada diruangan itu dengan pandangan bingung.

terdengar bunyi gedebum ria menandakan sebuah benda berat yang ambruk secara bersamaan dan suasana kembali sepi. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan ia telah selesai dengan pertunjukan solonya. serempak semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut kecuali ketiga orang yaitu Kai, Sehun dan Hangeng yang terlihat biasa saja melihat perubahan bentuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat bahkan warna matanya yang merah terlihat semakin berwarna pekat semerah darah.

" amankan mereka terlebih dulu sebelum memulai semuanya" perintah Kai entah pada siapa bahkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat bungkam.

" aku akan turun kukira laki-laki dibawah sana terlihat kualahan" ucap Sehun mendekati jendela lantai dua dan melompat begitu saja dia tidak berubah menjadi wujud aslinya hanya matanya saja yang berubah dan sabit panjang sudah tergengam erat ditanganya.

" kalian sebenarnya siapa, ya tuhan Hangeng apa yang dilakukan Yesung dibawah sana dia bisa mati jika dibiaran saja" ucap Leeteuk cemas yang sedari tadi hanya bungkam setelah ia bisa menguasai keadaan dirinya yang melihat kebawah kearah Yesung yang tengah bergumul dengan ratusan siluman dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran.

" tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan songsaenim, Kibummie bawa mereka ketempat yang aman sampai semuanya selesai jangan pernah keluar dan lindungi mereka oh" ucap Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang balik menatapnya dengan wajah tegas seraya menganguk, sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir dengan gadis yang ada di depannya itu tapi dia sadar bahwa Kyujyun memiliki sebuah rencana dan pastinya Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraannya.

" kurasa ini waktunya untuku beraksi" ucap Kai sambil melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sambil berjalan menghampiri seekor makhluk hitam dengan mata merah yang mengeram kearah mereka dalam kegelapan lorong yang bisa dilihat jelas oleh mata mereka semua. seringai evil tersunggih dibibirnya menampilkan taring panjang yang mulai tumbuh dimulutnya sementara tangan namja yokai itu telah dipenuhi oleh cakar tajam dan matanya telah berubah warna menjadi kuning cerah khas mata seekor serigala.

" bawa pergi mereka semua Hangeng, Kibum" ucap Kai tanpa menoleh, mereka semua digiring oleh Hangeng menuju pintu lain dan keluar dari dalam kelas. sebelum pergi Kibum mengecup bibir Kyuhyun aekilas.

" tetaplah hidup apapun yang terjadi Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum dan berlari menyusul yang lainnya, dengan tergesah mereka berlari mencoba mencari tempat aman yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan untuk tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Kyuhyun menyungingkan senyum sekilas menatap kepergian laki-laki yang tubuhnya sudah menghilang itu.

" kuserahkan yang disini padamu Kai" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri diambang jendela berniat melompat. Kai melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan menganguk. tanpa menunggu lagi Kyuhyun menerjunkan tubuhnya jatuh, sebelum menyentuh lantai sebuah sayap kelelawar mengembang cantik di punggungnya. dia menikuk pelan menuju arah monster yang ada di belakang Yesung yang hendak menyerangnya dari arah belakang, dengan kecepatan penuh Heryza menghantam tubuh monster itu hingga limbung dan jatuh membuat bunyi berdebum keras ditanah dan Kyuhyun kembali menyerangnya mengangkat tubuh besar monster itu mengoyak dan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. tanpa sengaja mata Kyuhyun bertubrukan dengan manik gelap seorang laki-laki yang kini tengah intens menatap dirinya sambil berdiri diatas pucuk sebuah pohon.

" halo... Heryza lama tak bertemu, apakah kau merindukanku" ucapnya seduktif sambil menjilat bibirnya dan menampakan seringai mengerikan.

" tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu tao, bahkan aku sudah tak sabar untuk menancapkan taringku ditubuhmu dan mengoyaknya" balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah dingin stoicknya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kibummie kita harus kemana sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk pada prmuda datar Kim Kibum itu yang terus berlari di belakangnya.

" aku tak tau berhentilah bertanya dan lari saja" sentak Kibum mulai geram, pandangannya terlihat nyalang menatap dan mengawasi sekitar berharap tak ada bahaya yang mendekatinya.

" ggyyyaaaa...opppaaa..." teriak Sulli yang di tarik paksa oleh sesosok makhluk astral yang terlihat hitam besar dan menakutkan dengan bulu dan taring besar mengkilap dengan darah yang menetes, menguarkan bau anyir yang menusuk.

" hwaaaaaa...tolong kami" teriak Ren dan changmin secara bersamaan saat beberapa sosok ganjil dengan wajah yang tak kalah seram dengan luka yang terkoyak buruk mendekat dan mulai mengerayangi a.k.a mencoba mengoyak dan memakan daging mereka.

" aku tidak mau mati...aku tidak mau mati " racau Jesssica seraya mengacak rambutnya kasar menatap pemandangan mengerikan di depan matanya, terlihat sekali jika mental gadis cantik itu terlihat telah runtuh tak bersisa, air mata sudah deras membasahi wajahnya dia terlihat sangat kacau dan ketakutan.

" Hae ambil balok itu dan bantu Changmin dan Ren, cepat jangan diam saja buat dirimu berguna" teriak Eunhyuk gemas melihat Donghae yang terdiam mematung seperti idiot saat penyakit takutnya mulai kambuh.

" ya...berhentilah berteriak, kendalikan dirimu" Hara ikutan berteriak ke arah jessica seraya mengguncangnya keras berusaha menyadarkan gadis malang itu, bahkan sekarang wajahnya terlihat putih pucat bagai tak teraliri darah.

"Kibum, cepat kejar monster yang tadi, cepat selamatkan gadis itu serahkan yang di sini pada kami" teriak Hangeng sambil menahan sebuah makhluk aneh yang mencoba memakan kepalanya. Kibum menganguk dan berlari menaiki tangga mengejar makhluk raksasa mengerikan yang membawa Sulli menaiki tangga itu.

Kibum berlari dengan tergesa berharap Sulli tidak berubah menjadi sesosok mayat mengenaskan dengan potongan tubuh yang sudah tercerai berai di sana. saat sampai Kibum menatap nyalang sekitarnya mencari sesosok makhluk ganjil yang telah membawa salah satu temannya, terlihat di pojokan makhluk besar itu berdiri angkuh di tengah derasnya hujan yang semakin menderas, tampak di bawahnya tergeletak Sulli yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengenang di sampingnya bercampur dengan genangan air, wajah Kibum berubah pias, tegang saat mendapati tubuh temannya yang entah masih bernyawa atau tidak. nafas Kibum memburu tiba-tiba rasa panas mulai menjalari dirinya, rasanya saat ini juga Kibum ingin mengoyak tubuh makhluk di depannya itu, entah sugesti atau apa makhluk itu menoleh menatap Kibum dengan mata hitamnya yang menyeramkan.

" kau...beraninya kau membuat temanku seperti itu, keberadaanmu dan teman-temanmu sangat mengganguku, menyebalkan" dengus Kibum terdengar sekali jika dia sedang marah besar, tak berapa lama terlihat asap putih mulai keluar menguap dari balik bajunya, samar-samar percikan api mulai terlihat di antara jari- jemarinya.

" bersiaplah untuk menemui ajalmuajalmu gggyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa..." ucap Kibum berteriak keras seraya berlari menyongsong makhluk mengerikan itu dengan kecepatan penuh dan melayangkan sebuah tinju api ke arah makhluk astral itu dengan amarah yang meluap.

TBC


End file.
